Certain things are always yours
by dramababe16
Summary: Dom and Letty try to reconnect after eights apart but things are complicated because neither are who they used to be and one of them is hiding a secret that could change everything.
1. It been eight years (1)

**A/N: Drive is almost done, so is my summer :( but I'm starting a new long multi-chapter so I don't go crazy and you don't go bored. I think by now I type in my sleep. Let me know what you think.**

**XO**

* * *

**Certain things are always yours.**

**Chapter one- It's been eight years (1)**

_"I can't stay out late tonight okay babe," in all fairness it was already late. The parties they went to started ten and finished when the cops came or the sun came up. Letty was wrapped up with Dom in a dark corner familiarizing herself with his lips and muscular chest. They had a two year relationship behind them so their were no rumors about their intimate position. Everybody knew Letty was with Dom and vice versa._

_"How come, I thought your curfew was lifted at the beginning of your senior year. She's not going to put you on lock-down right before you graduate is she?"_

_"No, mom's been cool. She wants to talk about my future tonight."_

_"Parents..."_

_"I know."_

_"You're not still upset about the Standford thing are you?"_

_"Dom I told you I never wanted to go to that school. I only applied to make my mother happy."_

_Dom was secretly pleased that she didn't get in too. He knew his girlfriend was brilliant and sometimes an annoyingly hard worker but he also wanted her close. They had their lives mapped out in his head already and Standford wasn't apart of it._

_"Guess you're stuck with me and community college."_

_"Guess so," she smirked and draped her hands around his neck, "Lucky me."_

It wasn't something he ever admitted. Nobody knew, he guessed they'd all come up with their ideas as to why he always woke before five every morning. Loving the sunrise couldn't possibly be any of their guesses. For one thing it wasn't Dom. Wasn't who he'd made himself to be. A simple man, a tough guy. What you see is what you get. Not many people knew and wanted to know what was beneath the surface of the abrasive mechanic.

The reason he was so closed off, he'd fallen into a pit he'd dug himself. No one but himself was to blame. And even though it was painful everyday, he still debated on whether he made the right decision.

He stepped outside to the cold early morning air that chilled his muscles. He pulled on the sweatshirt that was hung over his shoulder and sat on the steps outside his home. The sky was still an angry shade of grey so he waited.

The neighbor hood was quiet and still. He strained his sleepy eyes and looked around. He didn't think he'd end up living in his father's house alone. He would have moved out if it wasn't for the death of his father a few years ago. He couldn't part with his childhood, the house that held so many firsts for him. He'd stay there until the roof caved in on him.

What used to be a place of warmth and a family house, was now melancholic and desolate. Mia moved out after her third paycheck from the hospital. She lived with her boyfriend and son in a cozy apartment across town. He saw her probably every other weekend and even then he was still lonely. He dreaded her visits, not that he didn't want to see his little sister, she would just watch him with pity and ask if he was doing okay. That would be followed by a subtle hint that she knew single women. Mia seemed to think that a woman would make him happy. But she was wrong, a woman wouldn't make him happy, the woman would make him happy...make him whole again.

_"You should probably get inside." He whispered gasping for air after their lips had been glued to each other._

_"Mhm but I'd rather stay here and kiss you." Dom's car was their unofficial love nest._

_"I'm serious, your mother likes me because I don't defy her."_

_"Yeah okay. Goodnight. I love you."_

_"Love you too." He pecked her lips and kissed her forehead. He hated saying goodbye to her, even though he knew he'd see her the very next day._

_Letty was his soul-mate. Being in love wasn't enough for them. He knew he loved her and she loved him years before he realized that she was his soul-mate. She complimented him perfectly. Tough enough to handle his temper and sensitive enough to calm him down. Physically she kept up with him, emotionally they were inseparable. She seemed to want everything he did out of a relationship. A perfect match, Dom couldn't see a reason why they couldn't be together forever._

The sun was playing hide and seek behind the clouds half an hour later. The sky had become lighter, the neighborhood was coming alive but he felt no different than he did the day before that.

She'd ruin his life, he let her ruin his life. Twenty-eight years and all he had to show for it was a successful garage. His father wouldn't have liked that. He knew it. If his father was alive he'd expect weddings and grandchildren. Two things he never saw himself having without her. When he told her he'd never love another he never expected to prove it to her. He never looked at another woman the way he looked at her. He concluded he'd lost in love. She was the only one and since he couldn't-didn't have her, he had no one else to love.

He tried to move on, but it didn't work so he gave up. No one's kisses tasted like hers. No one's touch comforted him like hers did. No other woman could match up to his true love.

_Nothing beat the warmth of Letty's body next to his in Dom's opinion. His very world revolved around her and whenever they were intimate he'd have an overwhelming sense of content. Like nothing could make the moment better, nothing could destroy it._

_It was no secret that they were sleeping together, they'd try to hide it for a while but how much could really be hidden from parents. After they found out it was a priority that they were safe about it. In both their opinions uncomfortable trips to the clinic were worth it._

_When Catalena left the house it wasn't a surprise to see Dom heading there. All it'd take was one touch and they'd be held up in her room for half the day. _

_They basked in glow and fatigue of the aftermath of their love. A thin floral sheet draped around Letty torso and loosely exposing her thighs. Dom had slipped on his boxers knowing Letty didn't share the covers, especially after sex._

_"Can you believe," he started twirling a strand of her dark hair between his fingers, "that we'll have this forever." He left open mouthed kisses on her shoulder and was rewarded with a soft moan._

_"I know, it's unlike anything..."_

_"Do you wanna be with me forever?" He felt her shift next to him so she was partially lying on him, legs entwined and head tilted up so she was meeting his eyes._

_"Are you asking me to marry you?"_

_"No, not yet anyway. You're only eighteen and you're mother will have my balls. I just want to know."_

_"Of course, you should know that babe."_

_"One more thing,"_

_"What's that?"_

_"If I'm proposing, you'll know. You wouldn't have to ask."_

_"I'll remember that."_  
_She rolled off the bed and wrapped herself in her floral bedspread. Dom grunted softly when he missed the warmth of her body._  
_"I'm making a trip to the kitchen, want anything?"_

_"Just water, thanks."_  
_She nodded and pulled the sheet tighter around her body, she was fully wrapped when she got up and closed her bedroom door behind her. Dom rolled over to her side of the bed and stretched his body. His legs were longer than hers and he accidentally knocked over the pile of books off the trunk she kept at the base of her bed. He reluctantly got up to pick them up. He found the nerdy side to Letty extremely attractive. Leave it to Letty to have college text books on neuro science and Physics on her trunk. He picked up the heavy text book shaking his head when a white envelope fell out Sighing in frustration he set the books down in the order something like she had them before and picked up the envelope. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. Brown University was printed to the far right. The Letter was already opened and although his instincts told him what it said he still scrambled it open and browsed the letter._

**_Congratulations._**

**_Leticia Ortiz._**

**_Accepted!_**

_The blur of words made sense. And it felt like solid ground beneath his feet was being shook by an earthquake off the scale._

_The door creaked open and he still held the letter tightly in his hands._

_"What the hell is this Letty?" He yelled, he promised her once he wouldn't do it and try and control his temper but he found the letter grounds for dismissal. Letty herself looked surprise to see the letter in his hands and clenched the glass of water tightly in her hands. Her eyes glazed over with tears and her mouth hung open intent on saying something but nothing came out._

_"Letty I swear if you don't answer me..."_

_"My mom applied for me." She answered softly setting the glass down on her desk. "I told her I didn't get in." She clamped her lips together tightly evading his gaze._

_"A frickin' Ivy League Letty!"_

_"I don't want to go Dom. Those places aren't for me. I'm staying here so we could be together."_

_He dropped the envelope and stormed toward her behind the door. "I am not not letting you throw away your future for me."_

_"Dom you are my future. I'm staying." She folded her arms defensively as if her mind was made up._

_"Letty this is Brown! Your mother has been working two jobs since you were five years old so she could pay for your education. Did you lie about Stanford too?"_

_"No, I didn't." She sighed frustrated and rubbed her forehead, "I guess they thought I wasn't a right for the school or something I don't know. Dom what do you think will happen to us if I go. You think we'll work out with that long distance bullshit? I'm staying for us, because our relationship is more than a teenage fling. I thought you wanted to be with me forever?"_

_"I never said that-"_

_"Dom, don't do this."_

_"You're not throwing away your life for me. If you don't tell your mother you got in, I will."_

_"Dom you can't make me leave. Neither can my mother. Baby we could still be together." She held him by his neck forcing him to see the sincerity in her eyes._

_Dom was at loss for words. Things were perfect yesterday. He didn't know how everything went to shit in the blink of an eye. If he'd never found that acceptance letter then maybe everything would have played out the way he wanted it too. But part of him wasn't content with her keeping it from him. He couldn't let her throw away her life to rot with him._

_"This isn't working out Letty."_

_"You can't break up with me." She was crying and held onto his shoulders so he'd look at her but he couldn't._

_"I was going to anyway."_

_"Stop lying Dom, just stop."_

_"I have to go."_

_"You can't leave me Dom. You can't!" She yelled at him as he gather his clothes_

_"I have to do what's best for you and I'm not it. If I'm the one making you want to throw away a college education then you should stay as far away from me as possible."_

_"Dom no, you're good for me. I promise."_

_"You have to go to college, make your mom proud, make me proud."_

_"I'm telling you we won't survive if I leave. And I'm not picking college over you."_

_"Then I'll pick for you." He shook her hands off his shoulder and walked out of her room._

He left her, pushed her away while she was clinging on to him for dear life. He made himself unhappy because she was right, Lena moved away after her first semester and Letty didn't visit, from what he heard she worked through summer and winter breaks instead of taking breaks. It'd been eight years and the last he heard she was going to do her masters in London. As far as he knew, there would be no one else. The finality of his decision led him through life lonely despite the advances of every skirt within a ten foot radius of him. He'd have sat on the front steps and ponder on the depressive way he lived but he heard the house phone and went in to answer it.

"I need a favor,"

"Need me to kick Brian's ass for you?"

"Not today, he actually had to pull some overtime and cover for his partner and I have a shift at the hospital this morning can you please give Jack a ride to school?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"You're the best."

He nodded as if she could see it and hung up. He showered and was out the door half an hour later.  
He'd do anything for his nephew, something about the innocence of the boy had broken through Dom's exterior. He smiled more with Jack than anyone else including Mia and Vince. They grew close and in Jack's eyes his Uncle Dom could do no wrong, he was larger than life to the young boy and Dom didn't mind it. Jack made him a better person. He remembered being with Letty talking about kids in their teenage years, the blonde hair and blue eyes were off but everything else about Jack was spot on.

_They were in his room, door wide open as instructed but it was exactly a chastity belt for either of them. Her feet were in his lap and he gently massaged them while they talked about nothing. He couldn't be sure how the topic of kids came about but it._

_"We should just pop three of them out." She joked, they had only just started having sex and their parents were still clueless._

_"You really want to see your mother chop my manhood off, then we really won't have any kids."_

_"I'm not gonna lie, it will be a sight to see." She smirked and poked his stomach with her big toe._

_"But seriously, we'll do it right."_

_"As oppose to what?"_

_"What I meant was- I'll marry you first."_

_"I'm seventeen Dom."_

_"I know, we have time right? We're not going anywhere. We can plan these things. You're the only person I'll have kids with."_

_"I feel the same way."_

When he got to Mia's he knew something was off, he didn't Jack wasn't bouncing off the walls doing something his mother was screaming at him not to do. There was no aroma of toaster-strudel, instead he smelled brewing coffee and since Mia didn't drink coffee and Brian wasn't home he figured there was someone else was in the house. He let himself into the apartment with his key and listened closely to Mia's soft laughter in response to another voice but he couldn't hear it very well.

Everything seemed normal in the cozy apartment, it was a bit small and they were thinking about moving to a bigger place but nothing was out of the ordinary.

He bent the corner after the living room and didn't register Jack yelling 'Uncle Dom'. His eyes were on the floor looking at smiled juice then black pumps but it made no sense that Mia would wear them at breakfast, he looked up following the toned legs up to a pencil black skirt and a white blouse. The only woman who had his heart was leaning over Mia's kitchen counter nursing a mug of coffee and was deeply conversing with Mia until she heard Jack greet Dom. She seemed just as surprised to see him, her eyes bluged and lips parted in shock, no insight to what she was feeling on her face-or maybe he'd lost his touch after so long. He shook his head thinking it was a hallucination, he was prepared to never see her again, he wasn't prepared too see her again. Mia stared awkwardly into her coffee cup fearing herself what would come of their reunion. Jack seemed annoyed of Dom ignoring him and finally tugged him by the arm. Dom painfully turned his attention from Letty who hadn't said a word to Jack on the floor in a juice stained light blue t-shirt, "You know Aunt Letty too?"

Dom nodded and lifted Jack in his arms turning back to Letty and Mia, "Yeah, I know her."

* * *

**A/N: Don't be mad at Dom, he did it for her future right? Letty is up next, more flashbacks and their reunion.**


	2. What have you been up to (2)

**A/N: Finally I'm going back home Saturday morning so I don't think you'll get anything out of me for the next week but we'll see my flight is at seven so I might just stay up and write till then. I was going to write in their reunion but it came out longer than I expected so next chapter. The percentage used in this chapter is completely false not because I'm too lazy to Google it but for the good of this fic. I hope none of you were expecting this.**

**XO**

* * *

**Certain things are always.**

**Chapter two- What have you been up to (2)**

_Letty crossed the street late that Saturday night. She couldn't get over it would be the last time in a while she'd walk across the street and see him. She shouldn't even have gone to see him after their charade of a break up but she couldn't possibly leave without telling him goodbye. She knew she would still see him, there were breaks during the semester and long weekends but there was something about not being across the street from him that saddened her, and technically they were broken up. That didn't mean much to her though, she knew deep down that she and Dom would never be over unless they were both six feet under, and maybe even then they'd still find away back to each other. _

_The house was quiet and she knew Anthony was awake by the hum of the television. She knocked quietly at the door frame and waited for him to wave her in._

_He was reclined in his chair and slowly sipping a Corona when he saw her._

_"Your mom said you're leaving tomorrow. Is this goodbye?"_

_She nodded slowly, "for now, it is." Sadly she approached him as he got up to give her a hug. He squeezed her tightly and patted her head like he always did, "He's upstairs." Letty nodded and climbed the stairs tentatively. She couldn't stop her accelerated heartbeat or the tightness of her chest and the only person who could fix it was too busy doing the right thing for her. _

_"It's me." She knocked once not feeling like she had the right to barge into his room like she did before. She barely saw him in the weeks that led up to her departure. She kept to herself to spare herself the pain and he stayed away from her to give her her space. Her mother had kept her busy, Lena couldn't have been prouder of Letty and Letty was dragging her feet the entire way. Lena never heard Letty when Letty told her she didn't want to leave Dom, but apparently Letty was being ungrateful. Letty blamed her intellect for her break-up, she never asked for the brain she had. _

_He opened the door just a crack almost like he didn't believe that she was actually there. She hugged herself in his sweatshirt that had become hers as he led her inside his room._

_"I couldn't just leave. In case I don't see you in the morning..." She almost broke down. Her visit was supposed to give her closure, not make her want to beg him so he'd still love her if she stayed. It hurt too much knowing they'd be away from each other for so long. _

_"Don't hate me okay." He finally spoke looking at her from the corner of his eye. She almost gasped at the assumption, she never could, even if she tried her hardest._

_"I could never hate you Dom, and I don't."_

_"It's just that you're so brilliant and sometimes I don't think you know it. You deserve to go to Brown. And I couldn't keep you from that."_

_She was crying briefly after that and he held briefly after the tears began to fall. She sobbed into his bear chest until she had lost her knees and he was holding her up. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he sat on the edge of the bed._

_"I don't think I can do it. I'll miss you too much."_

_"You'll do amazing, they won't know what hit them. I'll miss you like crazy Letty but this is the right thing for you."_

_"I guess I'm tired of everybody deciding what's right for me...this is goodbye then." She said softly leaning up to kiss him. She was almost afraid to kiss him at what would happen but he indulged her and captured her lips like he was sucking out her soul to hold on to so she'd have to come back to him. She clung tightly to him as their tongues danced and he explored her mouth memorizing her taste._

_"You should go before I decide to keep here by ball and chain." He whispered against her lips and she smiled sadly as she nodded._

_"Letty," He spoke her name in a whisper when she got to the door. She looked at him hoping he'd say stay but she knew it was unlikely. "It's only four years, you'll come back right?"_

_"That's what I'm scared of Dom. I don't know."_

She'd gotten used to the pungent alcohol smell and the blinding white walls but she never adapted to the bright lights. They made her feel exposed like she was under an interrogation light when she really wanted to hide under a fleece blanket and curl into a ball. She swung her legs slowly off the examination table and toyed with the hem of her hospital gown, she hated it so much. The itching from the bandage on her arm had irritated her since her first blood test. Three years later it still irritated her.

Emotionally she was doing better, she had a strategy of hoping for the worst so she was never disappointed at the outcome. It was just her monthly check up and though things had been going fine she still didn't go into the examination room with much enthusiasm.

The door swung open a few minutes before she felt like she needed to scream aloud.

"How are you doing? Really?"

"I'm fine, I've just been tired."

"Tired or fatigue?"

"Just tired." She smiled weakly focusing on his stethoscope instead of his eyes.

"You need to be honest with me, if you're having symptoms you need to tell me."

"I'm not. And I would." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, it had just barely made it to her shoulders. She finally looked up at him.

"If the cancer comes back I need to know so we can get you into treatment early on." His eyes were concerned she couldn't look away. Of course they didn't have a normal doctor patient relationship. They had grown close during her chemo-therapy and although he had a big heart she knew the reason she was drawn to him was because he was built like Dom.

"Good, how long will you be gone?"

She shrugged hoping it would be indefinitely if she had her way. "I don't know, I just need to see some old friends. They don't really know what's been going on."

"I don't want you to leave, not only because I want to keep an eye on you, I just want you close. You know I'm not just your oncologists anymore."

"I know. I'm a phone call away though." She smiled as he kissed her forehead. Their relationship was complicated, they hadn't shared more than a kiss before she told him she couldn't and he told her it was unethical of him to have a romantic relationship with her but once that line was blurred they had been closer. The nature of that bond was still fuzzy for both of them. She hopped off the table and got dressed after he left the room for a few minutes before returning.

"I'll call you personally with your blood tests results. Just because you won't be in New York doesn't mean you should skip out on your monthly check ups. I'll refer you friend of mine in the oncology department in L.A. Take your supplements, take it easy on yourself and call me if you have any concerns. Promise me, even if it's just a headache."

"I promise Dr. Hobbs."

"It's Luke, and you know it. It's always been Luke."

"I know, I just love teasing you."

"You do more than tease me." He winked at her and she blushed. She picked up her bag from the corner of the examination room. "I'll see you okay."

"Bye Letty. I hope that I only hear from you when you miss me."

"Luke."

"Miss me already?"

She chuckled but shook her head,"you never told me my chances and since you won't have the opportunity to avoid the question in the upcoming months just be straight with me."

"57 percent of patients that go into remission have a recurrence."

"Thanks for being honest with me."

"Anything for my favorite patient."

"Bye." She waved at him before she left.

* * *

Letty was packing up her pill bottles when it hit her how close she was to seeing him again. She didn't want to know what he thought of her, she dropped off the map and unplugged herself from social media during her last year at Brown. She'd been offered an internship in London her mother and professor had said she'd be a fool to pass up. She had every intention to go and see him in person but she was too busy to get away. She decided to take the internship and it was during the physical she had to take for the job they had found the small brain tumor. She should have called him, told him about her condition and have him comfort her but the surgery was a success, it was just that the cancer cells had spread to some surrounding tissue. Once the chemotherapy had begun she didn't feel very social and decided against telling more people than necessary what was going on with her.

The point of her trip was to revamp her old relationships. She didn't have a clue how Dom would take her return and it scared her to death. They had tried and she had failed. They kept in touch the first two years and it looked like they'd be able to stay connected though they weren't close but after school projects had taken precedence over late night chats with him. They kept missing each other and it was harder for her to find time for him with her workload, some how they had just stopped trying and drifted apart like she thought they would.

It wasn't only Dom who she felt like she had to reconnect with.

Vince and Leon thought she had abandoned them and didn't talk to her after she had left. Dom had reached out a few times told her he tried to tell them he had encouraged her to go but they didn't seem to believe him.

By her third semester she was a scholarship kid and couldn't leave any room for error when it came to her academics. She majored in genetic engineering and it had consumed her life for four years. When she had gotten back to reality she was blindsided by the disease that threatened her life.

She had gotten the okay from Doctor Hobbs when she had taken to the chemotherapy and it brought her full circle hoping Mia would reply to her emails.

_I won't tell Dom you're coming but he's bound to find out anyway. Can't wait to see you girl._

Letty and Mia were never close but Mia was the only one she felt like she could reach out to after she had gone AWOL and unplugged herself from the rest of the world. Letty had never specified what had been going on with her just that she had been away. She still had the strength to open her emails and see the pictures of her son. Letty couldn't believe Mia, the girl she left playing with barbies and glitter now had a family of her own. She wondered everyday if that would have been her and Dom if Brown hadn't been in the picture. She'd never know.

She zipped up the bag with her medicine and replied to Mia's email.

_Thanks Mia, I'm looking forward to seeing him, I just have to work up the nerve_.

That was half true, she didn't know what the hell to expect but she couldn't avoid it any longer because the very next day she would find out how Dominic Toretto felt about her.

* * *

Letty didn't believe it when she saw Mia's apartment, she had it in her mind that both Torettos would never leave home but Mia had. She rang the buzzer again and waited nervously. She didn't have a cover story, what was she supposed to say when they asked where the hell she was and she was doing. She had planned to tell them but not on her very first day back. She had dealt with too much pity stares to say the C word in the presence of friends. It was a mood changer and made the atmosphere heavy. Sadly it was probably the only way she'd get the others to speak to her.

She wasn't sure how long she waited before she was finally let into the building. Letty would have to explain to Mia how dangerous it was leaving her door open, she walked right in. Mia was always high-strung but Letty couldn't get over seeing her run after her five year old holding a juice box laughing like he was being tickled mercilessly.

"Jack! No garage if you don't stop running this instant."

Mia appeared moments later holding a considerably calmer Jack's hand.

"Not the greeting you were expecting right?" Mia asked smiling as she approached Letty with opened arms.

"It's really good seeing you Mia." Letty hugged her back. "You must be Jack." Letty got down on eye level with him. He nodded his head with a smile.

"Jack this is your aunt Letty and she's visiting." Jack waved up at Letty and she could have died with the amount of love she already felt for the little boy.

"Mia he's adorable." Letty followed her to the kitchen where Jack was supposed to be having breakfast she saw a plate of abandoned waffles on the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry things got crazy this morning without Brian. I think we're going to be late." She looked down on Jack picking at his plate. "You didn't rent a car by chance did you?"

"No, took a taxi from the airport. Why?"

"I know you said you didn't want to see Dom so soon but I need Dom to carry Jack to school."

"It's fine. It had to happen sometime right." Letty shrugged hoping badly for some alcohol to take the edge off.

"You look a little pale."

"Just tired, my flight was late last night."

"I put some coffee on and you can tell me all about New York and why I'm just hearing from you after all this time."

"Oo I was kinda hoping you'd let me off on that one."

"You wish." She moved around the kitchen and settled again on the counter while the coffee brewed.

"It's complicated okay, and a really long story."

"Fine, you don't want to walk about it right now. But just know I'm the understanding one."

Letty knew Dom wouldn't take her bullshit and demand that she tell him the truth but she had to think of something before dropping the cancer bomb so soon.

"So when do I meet his father?"

"Tonight if you say you'll have dinner with us."

"I'd love to, so a cop?"

"Not you too, Dom gave me grief the first few months of dating him."

"I was just teasing, you're obviously happy."

"Thanks Letty. It's good to have you back. Maybe you can snap Dom out of his funk."

"What funk?"

"I can't exactly explain. He's just...well, sad."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

It felt like a punch to her gut and Letty fell silent but luckily the coffee maker began to hum and eased up what could have been a tense right turn to their conversation.

"We tried you know, I got too busy and I couldn't keep asking him to wait for me."

"I get that Letty," Mia took down two mugs from the cabinet. "But what about the other four years? He was so excited when Lena sent us pictures from your graduation and suddenly his phone calls weren't going through, not even my calls. Lena fell off the map with you, what was so important that you couldn't come back to us, at least tell him that you still loved him because I assume you still do but I don't think he knows."

"I'm telling you it was something I had to do."

"Well okay, it's just seeing you back here after all this time is really weird and why did you cut hair?" She asked as if she'd just noticed Letty's shoulder length hair.

Letty shrugged suppressing the bile that crept up her throat. "No reason really. Just needed a change."

"That makes sense. Guess you're still impulsive."

"Guess I am." She sipped from the mug and fell silent. She should have thought about some reasonable answers before she put herself in the situation.

"Where are you staying?"

"Probably at a hotel. I'll be renovating the old house while I'm here. Lena wants to sell finally."

"It's not in too bad shape but nobody's been there for a while. You could check it out tonight after dinner."

"That sounds like a plan." They heard the door open and close and she felt herself tense up at the impending reunion. His presence affected her physically and she gripped the mug tighter as he came into her foresight, nothing much had changed and if anything she found him more attractive than he was before. Still sexy as hell. He watched her like she was the living dead and while she wasn't expecting smiles and hugs but she expected him to at least acknowledge her presence before his lips chapped and fell off. Maybe he didn't like the shorter hair.

* * *

**A/N: More on Letty to come and what she'd been up to while she was battling cancer-how she ended up in New York. I'm taking my time with her story timeline wise. Let me know.**

**XO**


	3. Hugs and Kisses (1)

**Certain things are always yours.**

**Chapter three- Hugs and Kisses (1)**

"You're back," He finally said. She nodded and set her coffee mug down. Even though she was four years late he was still incredibly happy to see her. He couldn't drink up her presence fast enough. Mia had sensed that she nor Jack were ever in the room when they had planned to see each other again.

"Come on Jack, let's go change your shirt for school. Five minutes Dom." Mia said as she took Jack in her arms and left them alone in the kitchen.

Dom didn't know what to do or where to start with her again. "It's good to see you." She got up to hug him and he was concerned for her because he didn't know if he'd be able to let her go. She clasped her thinner arms around his neck just like she used to and pulled him close. He pulled her tighter with his arms around her waist and buried the tip of his nose into hair just making sure that she was 'his' Letty. The way his body reacted to her familiar scent would have gotten him in some trouble if he didn't have self control.

The only thing on his mind was what he could do to get her to stay. He held for as long as he could and he realized she wasn't in any rush to let him go either but he didn't want Jack to be late either and he definitely didn't want Mia to find him so vulnerable holding on to her for dear life. No amount or hugs or kisses would make up for the years without her.

"Where the hell have you been?" He didn't think she heard him as it was a barely a whisper. He squeezed her tighter before loosening his hold on her enough so he could see her face.

"I've been around, London,New York..." She shrugged and he frowned in response showing her it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear and it wasn't what he meant.

"That's not what I-" Jack yelling interrupted Dom and he saw how relieved she looked. Jack came running out of his room and when Dom turned back she was gone and placing her and Mia's mugs in the sink.

"Ready buddy?" He knew that he wouldn't be caught up on six years of her life in the first five minutes of her being back. Mia came out of her room holding his spiderman backpack and her purse. She handed his bag to Dom the same time Letty picked up her bag from the corner of the kitchen.

"Letty we're still on for dinner?"

"I'll be here by seven." Mia nodded and spun around so she could kiss the top of Jack's head before spinning around and running out the door.

"Wanna come for a ride?" He asked her the moment Mia closed in the door. His way of telling her that their conversation wasn't over. She nodded with a small smile and he knew she knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Just having her back in L.A had brightened his mood and he suddenly couldn't remember why he was so depressed in the first place. He opened the door for her and Jack and watched on with interest as she expertly walked in the heels. That was definitely something new, Letty Ortiz hated heels and he thought she always would. He shook his head at how completely wrapped up she still had him. On other women he thought heels were overdone but on Letty it was simply sexy.  
She had definitely matured with her style and while he had an image in his head of her being forty years old and still in cargo pants and wife beaters he still saw her as the same girl and that was enough for him.

Even if she had to be locked in a cellar he wasn't going to let her leave him again.

Jack went on about becoming a superhero when he got older leaving Dom and Letty to listen and respond instead of get caught up. Only when Dom got back in the car after dropping Jack off he looked at her before pulling off.

"Where you staying?"

"Hotel maybe, I actually didn't think it through."

"You'll stay with me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why spend money on a hotel room?"

"Money isn't an issue-" She bit her lip, "what I meant-"

"I know what you meant. And what I meant is that I'd like if you stay with me."

"Okay." She smiled and he finally felt comfortable. It wasn't going to be as difficult as he first thought. He could see it in her eyes how vulnerable she looked.

"Gave up that easy? Maybe somethings have changed." He pulled off onto the road again and headed home so he could drop her off.

"Maybe there was a reason I didn't book a hotel in the first place."  
She fired back, he cracked a smile but kept his focus on the road in front of him.

* * *

Letty silently squirmed in her seat. Watching Dom drive had always been a turn on for her. He was sure of himself and the control he had over his vehicle she would only hope he'd express on her body. He caught her staring a couple of times but it didn't stop her from staring. She missed her man, and what a man he was. She doubted he was still single because he people who looked like he did shouldn't be. He looked a lot stronger and the difference between him and Luke was very much obvious. She wanted to dig her nails into his ripped muscles and beg him to forget about the last eight years. But reality would thump her in her head and she knew the man who she once talked about marriage with would want answers about her falling off the radar for a couple years. He would want to know why they couldn't press play after she had finished college. She knew that telling him she was sick would cease all questions but she didn't want anyone treating her differently because of it and since she was better she didn't see why she should tell him. It just didn't seem delusional to ignore her cancer in her head.

"What're you gonna do while you're here or did you get a new job here something."

"No I didn't. Just getting the old house in shape to put on the market. Lena could use the extra money because she refuses to cash the cheques I write for her. It'll keep me busy."

"She's really selling it. Thought she wanted to keep the memories of your childhood."

"I think she was drunk when she told us that. I'm fine with it so I told her I'd help out. My return was long overdue."

"Yeah it was. We had some good times in that house." He smiled to himself and could sense her smiling back. He stopped just in front of the house. "You should just burn the bed." He got out and opened the front door leaving Letty to review his statement. She knew which bed he was talking about, knew why he said to burn and knew he was telling her that he knew she was aroused for the entire journey home. She got out shaking her head thinking it was the same person she reluctantly left eight years ago.

She had expected an overwhelming sense of nostalgia when she stepped into the house but even the oncology ward was more cheerful than the house. The Toretto house was always somewhere she wanted to be, Tony was the coolest parent in the world to Letty. He was a no nonsense type of guy but really understanding. His passing had probably hurt Letty as much as it did Dom, she was crushed when she heard the news.

_Dom and Vince were playing tug of war with a pizza box when Anthony came in holding Chinese take-out. He shuffled over to Letty who was lying on the couch with her legs in Leon's lap. _

_"How long they been at it.?" He asked giving her the bag of food._

_"About half an hour," She took the bag from his hands, "Told them they should whip it out of their pants and measure but they rather fight over a large pizza."_  
_He chuckled and she followed him to kitchen to her and Leon some plates._

_"Can I talk to you about something?" He surprised her when she turned around holding two paper plates._

_"Something wrong?"_

_"He's been provoking that Tran guy and he refuses to listen to me about this one thing."_

_"You want me to say something? What can I do, you're his father."_

_"Tell me about it, I've lost my son to a teenage girl."_

_"Sorr-"_

_"None of that. I'm glad it's you Leticia. If you two end up robbing banks I'm sure it's him who convinces you and not the other way around. Just tell him to stay away from Tran. Please."_

_Letty nodded, she knew Dom had liked provoking Johnny and she had no doubt that Dom could take him but she also knew that Johnny played dirty and she wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to him when she could have stopped it._

_"I'll see what I can do." _  
_He took a beer out of the fridge and raised it in her direction. When she got back to the living room Dom was on the floor and Vince was hovering him eating a slice of pizza from the opened box in his hands._

_"You let V win right?" She asked opening a box fried rice. He picked himself off the ground and sat between Letty and Leon leaning on Letty's shoulder. _  
_"Wasn't feeling for pizza anyway." He grumbled taking the box of food from her hands before she could even taste it. She sighed as he took her portions of the food, "You're damn lucky I love you." He smiled and kissed her bear shoulder leaving sticky residue from the sweet and sour chicken he ate on her shoulder._

_"You two are disgusting." Leon muttered before storming out._

_"What's his problem?" Vince asked while Dom and Letty shrugged._

"When was the last time you opened a window?" She asked when the stuffiness made her sneeze.

"Dunno, a while."  
She nodded.  
"You could stay in Mia's old room but the bed needs to be made and it needs to be tidied up. I'll do it tomorrow."

"I'll help. I'll be staying in the room after all. Tomorrow though. I'm tired."

"Cool, chill for the afternoon and I'll be back tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"The Garage."

"Right, that was a dumb question."

"You coming, see Vince and Leon?"  
It sounded like a good idea but Letty remembered the cold should Vince had been giving her, she didn't know if it had fade or had gotten worse. She missed her scruffy faced teddy bear and apart from Dom he was the only person she had trusted completely.

"I don't think so. I don't know if he'll yell or hug me."

"You could come and find out."

"No, another day maybe."

"Don't go anywhere." He nodded and grabbed his bundle of keys.

"Hey Let,"

"What?"

"Which did you think I would do, yell or hug you?"

She shrugged, "both."  
He grinned and left her alone.

* * *

"Who'd you sleep with last night?" Vince and Dom had been working side by side for most of the morning. Vince had finally had enough of Dom's good mood, he hadn't been in a good mood for a very long time.

"Nobody. Sex isn't the only thing that makes you happy."

"Well what hell is it?"

"I wasn't going to tell you until later."

"What?"

"Letty's back."

"What do you mean she's back?"

"I'm mean she's back, she's here."

"As in L.A?"

"As in my house. I told her she could stay with me."

"Course you did. She tell you where the hell she was?"

"London, New York. I didn't get the full story."

"They don't have phones or email in London, New York?"

"I thought you weren't answering her calls."

"That didn't mean I wanted her to stop calling she could have worn me down."

"She had to leave man. I was bummed about it too."

"What the fuck- is that. You think that's why I'm pissed. She was my best friend too you know. She could have told me about Brown but she didn't."

"She could have come to either of us but she didn't. We can't hold it against her. She's still our Letty. Leon forgave her."

"Only because he had a thing for her."

"Oh yeah, Let told me about that. He told her how he felt about before her senior year."

"How come you never told me about it?"

"Figured you knew, Letty said there was nothing to worry about, can't fault for the guy for falling for her."

"Ironic, I thought you two were the world's most honest couple."

"Thought so too."

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay. As far as I can tell."

"You together again?"

"I have no idea where we go from here. Honestly I have no idea what she wants. I think I got rusty."

"Rusty?"

"At reading her eyes."

_"Knock, knock," Vince knocked gently on Letty's opened bedroom door. She was lying on her bed on_ _her stomach, a text book filled with colorful post its in front of her and a chewed up pen between her fingers._

_"What's up?"_  
_He shrugged, "The old man is at it again, mommy dearest took off for the night and I don't want to be this weeks punching bag so I took off too."_

_"Sucks,"_

_"You're telling me," He sat beside and she scooched to one side to give him room. _  
_"When are you going to call the cops on him? He can't keep hitting you and your mom."_

_"She won't let me, she fucking loves the asshole. Can't do much for that."_

_"Then you should get out of that turn nineteen in a few months maybe it's time to save the money from garage instead of spending it on the ho of the week."_

_"Maybe, Tony's been talking about giving me the basement."_

_"Good,"_

_"I can't take it."_

_"Why not Vince, it's not charity. It's just Tony being Tony."_

_"I know it's not charity but I can't leave my mom with that man alone in that house." _

_"I always knew the old coyote was a softie," She poked him with her pen until she got a smile out of him, "That's really sweet. Just please be careful."_

_"He'll run out of booze eventually," Vince sighed stretching out on Letty's bed next to her. "Till then I hope I don't kill him."_

_"I would help." She smiled and nudged his shoulder now next to hers, "I know several procedures to ensure that we don't get caught." She whispered and kept a straight face as Vince stared at her_ incredulously. _"You're fucking scary sometimes Letty."_

_"I was only joking," She grinned but it disappeared briefly, "I would never tell someone if I'm planning to commit a murder."_

"You want her back?"

"More than anything."

"So get her back." Vince shrugged like it was easy as the abcs.

"Where'd Leon go?"

"Something about losing his wallet."

* * *

Letty had fallen asleep on the couch out of exhaustion. She was more than jetlagged and she'd have to take her entire inventory of vitamins for the year to keep her eyes open. She stirred when she heard movement in the next room. Her first instinct was Dom had returned early but it wasn't Dom's footsteps she knew it like her own voice. She picked up her discarded heel ready to use it as a weapon if came to that and slowly made her way out of the living room.

If she didn't recognize his backside she would have been startled. Leon was on all fours under the kitchen table.

"That ass still belong to Leon?" He jumped and hit his head under the table. Letty laughed as he scrambled to his feet to greet her.

"No way. Letty friggin' Ortiz is back!"


	4. Burgers & Beds(2)

**A/N: I'm not going there with Leon and Letty, just so you know. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**XO**

* * *

**Certain things are always yours.**

**Chapter four- Burgers & Beds(2)**

Letty squealed as Leon hugged her tightly lifting her off the ground.  
"Missed you, where the hell have you been baby girl. You don't call...you don't write."

"I've been busy."

"Too busy for us?"

"Not anymore. Put me down so I can breathe." She got out through the little breath she had left.  
"Sorry, just happy to see you."

"You too." He set her down and took her in. "What'd you do to your hair?"

"Is everybody going to give me shit for it? It'll grow back." She defended subconsciously running her hands through her hair.  
"Nah," he shook his head, "I like it." He rubbed his head where he had banged it under the table then looked back to her, "So what are you doing here alone?"

"Dom said I could stay here." She leaned against the wall and folded her arms.

"Of course he did," Leon smirked, "I have to get back to the garage but we have plenty to catch up on, like where the hell you've been."

"It's complicated." She called after him as he headed for the door.

"Everything with you and Dom is complicated. We'll talk over beers tomorrow night."

"Maybe."

"No, definitely." He winked at her before he closed the door behind him. Letty folded her arms and listened as his engine faded away as he got further away. She needed to come up with something that kept her busy for fours years and fast.

* * *

Letty was asleep on the couch with the TV turned on when Dom got back.

"Letty,"  
She shot up awake and quickly realized it was pitch black outside "Hey," she called softly from her place on the couch. It was way passed ' a lil late' for Mia's dinner.  
"Oh crap, I forgot dinner at Mia's." She sat up on the couch burying her head in her hands. She still felt exhausted after sleeping almost the entire day.

"It's cool, she called me to reschedule. Tomorrow night, set your alarm this time." He teased but she was a little freaked she slept through the day and wondering how'd she'd make her plans with Leon as well.

"She said it was fine." He tried to wipe the frown off her face not knowing she was frowning for another reason.

"Yeah, okay." She rubbed the back of her neck as the drowsiness left her completely.

"Got us burgers from 'the shack'."  
She lit up at that and followed him to the kitchen where the white paper bags were on the table. The smell of the burgers mixed with Dom's garage smell made her feel like she'd never left.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had these?" She asked rhetorically to herself but he nodded anyway tossing her napkins.

Letty and Dom were addicted to those burgers she couldn't help but wonder how much burgers they could have had if she had told him she was sick. But not even her cancer could ruin the moment when she had the burger in her hands.

Dom chuckled as she bit into it with a moan bordering on erotic.  
"The only thing that would make this better is if I had a-"

"Corona?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" She asked with a full mouth.

"I know." He turned his back to her and dug into the fridge for two Coronas. She watched him carefully as he opened them.

"You just made my day." She told him as he slid the beer across the table toward her.

"They didn't taste the same without you." She sipped her beer when her mouth turned cotton dry. He sounded so sincere. Was it still considered flirting if you'd already slept with the person? She thought to herself as they ate in comfortable silence, he was leaned against the counter and she was hunched over the table.

Familiar and comfortable she wanted to stay there forever and not have to own up to her shit. She was waiting on pins and needles for him to call her out on it but he hadn't. She was worried it would come up when she got comfortable and settled. Then it would hurt more. But she was content at that moment, eating a burger and drinking beer with Dom looking over at her like she was the one he was devouring. Only Dom could seduce her over a burger and beer. She hoped that he would tie her goosebumps to the food and not the way he looked at her.

Halfway through eating the burger her body had stopped welcome it. She knew better and stopped eating immediately. Her body had new limits that she was now painfully aware of. She wrapped it back up and rolled the edges of the bag down. Dom watched her like she had just stomped on a national flag.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm full." She said calmly finishing her beer.

"You're full? The last time I checked you could finish two of those in half an hour. Now you're full."

"Some Things change Dom, I'll finish it tomorrow for lunch or something."

"You better cause I don't cook."  
She grinned," then again somethings stay the same." She shook her head an eased up the table.

"Going to sleep off that burger?"

"No, to shower. I still shower. Not that much has changed."

"Can I come?" He called out when she was halfway up the stairs with her bag.  
She didn't bother replying, not knowing if he was serious or joking. She wouldn't know how to reply either way.

* * *

Dom laughed softly when all he heard was the squeaking floorboards when he asked if he could join her in the shower. He was joking- unless her answer was yes.

While she showered he went up to his father's old room. Very hesitantly he opened the door and stepped in. He had only been in there a handful of times after his father's death. He stayed ten seconds before he couldn't bear it and turned around. He'd have to sleep on the couch. Dom had every intention to give Letty his bed, part of it was his hospitality but the other part was him wanting to drive her just a little crazy.

_"This is why we should always use your bed." Letty said breathlessly just as Dom rolled off her. He simply nodded, didn't have enough breath after what he just did and as he looked over at her satisfied glow he knew his work was appreciated._  
_As they caught their breaths she ran her smooth foot over his rough one still needing his touch._

_"Dom that was insane." She looked at him in time to catch his smug grin. She stretched out running her legs over his. "Have I mentioned how much I love your bed."_

_"I thought you liked your bed? No matter how many times we rolled off that bed."_

_"It''s not that. My bed was where we were together for the first time but it doesn't have all this room."_

_"What'd you need all this extra room for?" He mimicked her and sprawled out on his bed. She shrugged rolling over and facing him. "Hmm." She hummed pursing her lips until Dom's eyes followed her every move. She slowly peeled the thin sheets down her back but left it just above her butt. Dom's hands moved to finish the task but she shrugged away._

_"You didn't say please." She batted her eyelashes when he rolled his eyes._

_"Are you kidding?"_

_"No papa, what are you going to give me in return?"_

_"Anything you want." He purred in her ear igniting her again._

_She was suddenly straddling him, the sheet falling off her entire body leaving her bare in front of him. "Baby you know what I want." His hands ran up her thighs and finally rested on her hips. He flipped them swallowing her surprised shriek with a brief kiss._

_"You want me to lose control?" He bit the side of her neck, her body responded immediately. She clamped her legs around his waist locking him to her body. She nodded but he already knew her answer. His kisses traveled down her body slowly, by the time her fingers gripped his sheets it was all over. She really loved his bed._

He was trying to pound some comfort into the cushions with his fists when she came back downstairs in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants-probably deliberate he thought. He guessed she forgot he found her sexy in even a garbage bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying not to make my back cry tonight."

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch."

"No, this is your house. I'm squatting. I'll take the couch, I slept on it today it's fine and I'm smaller than you."

"You really want to argue with me right now?"  
She thought about his stubbornness before turning on her heels and heading back upstairs. He was right behind her. He followed her in and dug into his drawers while she stared at his bed like she didn't register it.

"It won't bite."  
She shook her head, "but it's your bed."

He shrugged once he dug out some clothes. "Didn't bother you before." Her back was facing him but he could see the change in her body when he said it.

"I'll see you in the morning." He left her and she released the breath she'd been holding. Same Dom, same intoxicating smell. She sat down on his bed once she heard the shower turn on and inhaled freely. She reveled in the familiarity of his scent, it brought her on the verge of tears. She really did miss him, and she was going to get him back.

She was in that very spot seated it on the bed when she realized she hadn't taken her supplements. She pulled the bag of pill bottles out of her suitcase and dropped them on the bed. She couldn't possibly swallow them without water and failed to realize that the shower had stopped. As soon as she opened his bedroom door she ran into a wet wall and fell over before she was held just before hitting the floor. Her breath was caught when she realized the wet wall was Dom's chiseled chest and his arms were still around her.

"Going somewhere?" He rumbled and she was forced to focus on his chest as he spoke.

"Nope." She turned right around and closed the door behind her. She bit into her fist to keep from screaming and slid down the side of the door. Her supplements could wait till he fell asleep she decided.

* * *

Dom shook his head as he continued downstairs, where her hands had touched his chest still tingled and he was pleased he still had that effect on her and she obviously didn't lose her touch either. It would have been so easy to climb the stairs, barge into his room and remind her what they were like. Sadly he didn't forget about her mysterious absence. Maybe she thought he did but he didn't and he vowed that until he had an explanation, nothing could happen between them but he definitely had his work cut out for him.


	5. Just for the night they pretended(1)

**A/N: Big thanks for all your reviews last chapter, greatly appreciated. And to the lurkers thanks for reading hope you're enjoying it. Short chapter but necessary, i felt like it needed it's own chapter. **

***Rosie329 I hope you like this chapter.**

**XO**

* * *

**Certain things are always yours.**

**Chapter five- Just for the night they pretended (1)**

Letty had laid on Dom's bed like a stranger for hours, she didn't bare touch his sheets afraid she might loose it completely. Not like she had a whole lot of self control in the first place but falling asleep in the bed she'd given herself to him countless times might have broken her thin barrier.

She got up with a hand full of five different supplements she'd been taking and made her way downstairs. She surprised herself by navigating through the dark house, everything came back to her easily. Her fingers brushed over the counter of the kitchen and she easily made her way to the fridge from there. She leaned in for a bottle of water, when she closed the fridge door Dom stood behind it scaring the shit out of her. Her pills fell to the ground sounding louder than it should in the quiet house.  
"Are you a junkie now?" She dropped to her knees to pick up the scattered pills, he followed and crouched in front of her.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I couldn't fall asleep."

"I told you you could have your bed back."

"And I asked you a question, what's with all the pills?"

"They're just vitamins." She murmured. Technically she wasn't lying, they really were vitamins. "I couldn't sleep either." She admitted and stood up, when he did too she realized how close they were. His toes were touching hers making it very hard for her to form coherent thoughts that didn't include her pinning him to the kitchen counter.

"I should try and get some sleep." He nodded in agreement and they both stepped to the right successfully bumping into each other. Letty tried to avoid the firmness of his body but he was making it impossibly hard.

"Sorry." He mumbled stepping to the left the same time Letty did again pressing their bodies to each other. She bit her lip trying her hardest to keep her raging hormones in check, he smelled like- everything she wanted to be under. With bravery out of nowhere she placed her hands on his hips moving him out of her way and stepping out of the kitchen before they set it on fire with their passion.

She looked to where he was sleeping, he had ended up on the floor, the cushions were placed vertically one after the other. He didn't have to tell her why he didn't want to sleep in his father's room and if she slept in Mia's old room without cleaning it out she'd sneeze her nose off. That only left one other option and she didn't pretend to hate it. There was no point in lying to herself. Dom was suddenly in her sight holding the bottle of water she took out, she had forgotten about it.

"You can't sleep on the floor Dom. I can't let you do that."

"And I can't let you sleep out here either. I'm still a gentleman."

She stifled a chuckle at his last statement. "Come and sleep in your bed."

"I'm not putting you on the couch."

"I didn't say I was sleeping on the couch." She gave him a small smile before climbing the stairs.

She wasn't sure what he was doing that long but by the time he came into the room she was snuggled with his comforter on the left side of his bed leaving him plenty room and more importantly plenty space between them.

She felt the bed sink and the heat radiating off his body as he slipped into bed next to her. Her eyes were wide open, if she couldn't sleep before Dom's presence was making her alert instead of euphoric. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to will her body to sleep but almost an hour later she was switching positions wide awake. She turned around facing Dom, he was wide awake staring at her.

"Neither of us are going to get any sleep if you keep doing that."

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Come here." He opened his arms and pulled her to his chest. She nestled into his arms automatically, a force of habit. Her hands laid on his bare his chest rising and falling with it. They kept quiet, their bodies had already exchanged a silent agreement that just for the night they would pretend that they still belonged to each other.


	6. Everything is okay(2)

**A/N: I know we all want Dom to be clued in and he will -in time. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I really appreciate you leaving me a few words. **

**XO**

* * *

**Certain things are always yours.**

**Chapter six- Everything is okay (2)**

When Dom woke he was alone in bed, it was probably for the best. She saved them both a very awkward good morning after whatever it was that overtook them the previous night. Needless to say he had a very good night sleep. He didn't have to wish that he was holding her in his arms, because he was.

He heard her moving around in Mia's bedroom and only pulled himself out of bed when he heard her shushed voice.

"Yes I'm sure, I would know if I had a headache." Her back was to him but she turned around when he leaned in the doorway. He waved and she rolled her eyes adjusting the sports bra she wore all the while balancing a broom between her legs.

"Luke I have to go, I told you I don't know." She hissed and hung up after that. She sent her phone down on Mia's old desk and resumed her sweeping. Dom stayed where he was.

"Who's Luke? My inferior replacement?"

"Don't pretend that there hasn't been a parade of women through here." She gestured with the broom. He hoped that was her being funny and not a plea to make her feel better about all the men she'd been with.

"I wouldn't say a parade, but this isn't exactly a breakfast conversation is it?"

"Guess not."  
It left a sour taste in his mouth so he turned around before one of them said something they regretted. Both knew they had no right to be upset that the other was seeing other people but it didn't stop the awkward tension from settling when they realized that neither of them could have been celibate all those years.

"Speaking of breakfast, don't you eat in the morning?"

"Not usually. I just grab something coming home from work."

"That's not healthy Dom."

"Since when are you the health buff?"

"I'm not, but I don't want to starve to death while I'm here." she dropped her chin on the tip of the broomstick as she stared at his back.  
He nodded not being able to keep the smile off his face that her stay was long term.

"We'll go to the overnight mart after dinner at Mia's tonight."

"We?"

"Yes, we." He left her in the room before she could deny him.

Before Dom left for work he took a bottle of water out of the fridge, it was probably the only thing in his fridge, and he stepped on one of Letty's pills. He looked down at the smashed blue pill and kicked it under the counter. It wasn't like any vitamin he'd ever seen but he wasn't any expert so he left it alone.

Vince was there first which made Dom nervous, if there wasn't free food then Dom didn't know what incentive had gotten him at the garage so early.

"Relax, just wanted to get head start today because of Mia's dinner tonight." Vince answered before Dom's forehead creased.

"You're coming?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You know Letty's going to be there."

"I know, you're the one who wanted me to make nice with her. It has to happen eventually right?"

"She'll appreciate that."

"Speaking off _she_, how's it going at _case de Toretto_?" His eyes brows wagged with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Shut up." Dom caught his suggestive tone.

"So you didn't get none?"

"No, and it's not because she didn't want to."

"So you read minds."

"I don't need to be mind reader to know what my girl wants."

"That'll be your _ex_ girl." Vince reminded him.

"Not for long."

"Huh, so you two talked about it?"

"Not exactly."

"You're too chicken to demand that she tell you."

"What if I don't wanna know whatever it is. Maybe she was just busy."

"Busy? Denial Dom, no one is busy for four years."

"I don't know Vince, it could be anything. It's Letty we're talking about - I doubt it's a secret husband with kids. How bad can it really be?"

"I don't know but you're gonna drive yourself crazy just thinking about it if you don't talk to her about it."

"You haven't looked into those damn eyes yet V, harder than it sounds. It just makes me want to forget everything and pick up where we left off."

"So why don't you?"

He shrugged leaning on a junk car, he never asked himself that question. "I don't know."

* * *

When Letty woke she felt the most relaxed she'd ever been in a while. It could have been the actual sleep or the man next lying next to her.

Sometime during the night they had made their way to separate side of the bed. She slowly eased herself up in a sitting position, she had a better view of him. She found herself smiling down at him. He slept on his stomach, his face smushed into the pillow and was lightly snoring. She got out of bed before he caught her staring like a creep.

She got a better look at the house that morning, it saddened her a bit. It was bland and bare, Tony would knock Dom on the back of his head if he saw the state the house was. He was always the one to keep Dom in line if not Letty, Letty wondered who did it since she left and Tony died.

_"What's this about you telling Leon he can't come to the garage." Tony had walked into the kitchen, Dom and Letty sat at the table in tense silence. Letty looked apologetic, her hair hid most of her face but not enough that you couldn't see she was crying._

_"He's not someone I want around my family." He balled his fist hitting the table, Letty's hand was on his gesturing that he calm down but he shrugged her hand off him. Tony seemed alarmed that Dom was ignoring Letty. "I think I'm the one who's supposed to be making those decisions. You had no right to tell Leon he couldn't come back. Now you can sit and sulk or you could tell me what made you make that stupid decision? Leticia can I please talk to my son alone."_

_Letty looked at Dom again before she got up and left him alone with his father, he hadn't even looked at her._

_Once Letty had closed the front door lightly Tony pulled the chair opposite Dom._  
_"He has feelings for Letty. He told her. She told me and I don't know what I'd do if I saw him face to face so I told him to stay away from the garage."_

_"Dom if you were to go off on everybody that took notice of Letty you would have a hard life. Leon is human too, and he notices everything you notice about Letty too. You can't blame him for that."_

_"So I'm supposed to be okay with other guys drooling for her. You don't know how much I love her."_

_"You know Leon has more respect for Letty than that. What you're supposed to do is trust that that girl loves you too much to even consider reciprocating their feelings. And don't tell me I don't know, I'm the only one who knows how much you love her. She told you about it and she could have kept it to herself. She doesn't deserve to feel like she's just caused a rift in your friendship with Leon, that's not on her, it's on you." Tony left Dom in the kitchen and opened the door to let Letty back in. She didn't look any better than she did five minutes. "He's fine." Tony told her softly and she nodded. Dom met her behind the door and hugged her tightly._

_"One more thing," Tony tapped him behind his head, "don't you ever fire someone behind my back again." Letty laughed at Dom as Tony ran upstairs._

_"I'm sorry babe," He kissed her forehead and she leaned into him, he pulled her to his body and kept her to him. "I'll call Leon, if dad hasn't yet." Letty just nodded and buried her face into his chest. _

Mia's room was a time capsule, Letty didn't know why she insisted on having a thousand stuffed animals and dolls but she didn't let nostalgia waste her time, the room needed to be cleaned out. She changed the sheets, cracked open the window and ran downstairs for a broom. Her phone was ringing on Mia's desk when she came back upstairs. She shook her head at the caller ID.

"I miss you already. Didn't think I would but I do."

"You have no control over yourself doctor."

"Anything to report. No headaches right?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Luke I would know if I had headaches."

"Guess you're right. It's nerve racking not having you under my eye. When do you think you'll be back?" She heard Dom when he came in and could only hope he didn't hear all of her conversation. "Luke I told you I don't know. I have to go." She braced herself for whatever smug statement he had cooking. But they just ended up childishly arguing about breakfast.

Letty was slightly disappointed when Dom left, he had to work and couldn't stay home all day mending bridges with her. They had to talk, if she wanted to get him back. She couldn't leave their problems to all the sexual tension and hope one of them jumps the other before they exploded. It would be immature of them, of her.

She had come to terms with Dom's decision to send her to Brown, maybe it was the day she found out she had a tumor in her head but by her third chemo treatment she had forgiven him but she still had an 'I told you so' on her tongue. She had told him that they wouldn't survive her going away and they hadn't so even if he didn't do it purposely he had told her college was more important than him. It wasn't-until it was. She had to tell him, maybe she would start with_ 'I'm better now-but...'_ There was no predicting how he would take it and that was the only reason Letty didn't rush out of the house behind him and simply tell him.

* * *

Dom couldn't wait to get home, Letty was always something to look forward to. He didn't hear her when he opened the front door. The house was mostly quiet except for the humming of the refrigerator. He set down his keys and kicked off his boots at the base of the stairs. Mia's bedroom door was closed so he figured she was in there getting ready for dinner. Which reminded him that he didn't have a lot of time to get ready. He was unbuttoning his overalls when he swung open the bathroom door and by the look that was on her face when she spun around in nothing but tiny red panties she didn't hear him either. "There's a lock for a reason," he turned around while she grabbed the towel from the hook. dropping the hairbrush that was in her hands to reach for the towel. She got skinny Dom thought turning around once she was 'decent'. He didn't even see a point in her playing coy when they had been in a lot more intimate situations.

"I didn't know you were home. Can't remember you being a ninja before I left." She tightened the towel around her body.  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before." He said with a smirk. She passed him rolling her eyes as she left small bathroom.  
He shook his head when he heard her mutter in Spanish a few colorful words. He always thought it was the sexiest thing. He picked up her hair brush off the floor and chuckled to himself before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Letty was aware Dom had a point as she finished getting dressed. Even though everything about him was familiar she still felt a little strange about the new sides of her Dom hadn't experienced. She zipped up her leather jacket and pulled her hair over her left shoulder as she left to see if Dom was ready. He was sitting at the top of the stairs dangling his keys when she saw him.

"You've been ready all this time?"

"You used to take less time than me to get ready. What changed?"

She shrugged following him down the stairs. She was actually a bit surprised he'd observed all that in their relationship. Dom was a simple guy and she remembered having to programme reminders into his phone about birthdays, including hers.

"How much time do you have?" She joked but he didn't laugh.

* * *

Letty and Dom met Leon coming up the stairs of Mia's apartment building. He was just as excited to see Letty again, Dom was only slightly irritated with the bone crushing hug he gave her.  
"Where's Vince?" Letty wondered aloud.

"He's close."

"I think I'll wait outside for him..." Letty gripped the banister and stopped the ascent.

"You sure?" His eyes silently asking her if she wanted back up.

"Yeah, I don't want it to be tense up there for everyone else."  
Dom smiled at her and he and Leon went up while she went back down. She was nervous to see Vince again, her hands trembled as she slowly took the stairs down to the lobby. Five minutes had gone by and she didn't notice him standing behind her, she was reading the out of order sign on the elevator doors when she heard his undeniable chuckle from behind her. A swell of emotion hit her hard and she couldn't remember when she turned around and hugged him. He was so familiar like he kept himself in a time capsule while she was gone just to preserve himself for her.

"Glad to know I've been missed." He said as he pulled back from her, he wiped her cheeks from the fresh tears. "You have no idea V." She didn't know why she was crying, she was probably just trying to stay strong when she saw Dom for the first time but with Vince she couldn't hold back how much she'd missed the guys.

_"Vince pass me a burger." Letty stretched her hand out as he dug at the side of him into the paper bag filled with burgers and fries. She was on the hood of her car, Vince and Dom on either side of her. It was way late, passed their curfews but they were parked outside the garage having a midnight snack-meal in their case._

_"I broke up with Carly." Vince spoke when Letty was halfway into her burger, she exchanged a look with Dom and turned back to Vince who was drinking soda from a paper cup._

_"What?" He finally questioned when Letty and Dom's staring bordered on creepy._

_"We've been telling she was bad news since you got with her and you've been ignoring us. Why break up with her out of the blue?"_

_"I just wasn't feeling her, gosh."_

_Letty snatched the cup out of his hand and took a sip of his soda. "That's not an answer."_

_"Fine, I was thinking about breaking up with her for a while now. And she said she'd try to make us work- trying to save our relationship by giving me a blowjob spoke volumes of the kind of person she was."_

_Dom was laughing harder than Letty but they both sobered up when they saw Vince's unimpressed face._  
_"What V, you knew she was a slutty when you went with her in the first place."_

_"Yeah Letty, but not that slutty. I just thought, if she was doing it for me then-"_

_"She was doing it to and for every other guy." Dom gave him a knowing smirk, "That's why you have to get yourself one of these." He pointed to Letty who was finishing Vince's soda with a smirk when she heard what Dom said._

_"Hey first you tell me my taste in women suck and now you drink all my soda, I would flip out on you two if you fuckers weren't my best friends."_

_"Aww..." Letty and Dom cooed in unison. _

"Why'd you chop off your hair?" He asked once her tears had subsided and they had somehow ended up sitting on the stairs.

"If one more person comments on my hair I will scream. It's not even that short."

"Just an observation, I used to call your hair the Dom tamer." He joked nudging her shoulder.

She nodded lightly and looked over at him giving in the urge to ruffle his beard.

"When you gonna shave it off?"

"When I get a wife and she tells me to shave it off."

"Ahh, so never then." She joked right back effortlessly falling back into their banter.

"How've you been girl. We thought you were dead or something. Letty Ortiz doesn't just disappear."

"Sorry. Would it help if I told you it was for a really good reason. And I was trying to do the right thing by keeping to myself?"

"Dom's afraid that if he pushes you too much you'll jump on the next plane and stay away forever but he's a little paranoid-for good reason but still paranoid. What the hell went on with you Letty? One minute you're graduating college and the next we don't hear from you. We even visited the school to track you down. Even if they knew where you had ended up they couldn't have given out that kind of information. You tore him apart Letty, and I don't want you to feel guilty. I always knew you would leave us and do something with your life but a phone call would have been nice. He hasn't been the same, and that's on you."

Letty knew Vince's words were out of concern for Dom and love for her. Vince was the first and the biggest cheerleader for their relationship.

_"Mia's looking for you. She wants you to cut your cake." Vince found Letty outside the Toretto house where Mia had insisted they keep her sweet sixteen birthday party. Letty's curls were drooping and bobby pins were stuck into the grass where she sat cross legged. Her hair hung in her face as she looked down not meeting Vince's gaze. _

_"Do you know where he is?" She asked silently playing with ornate hem on her little black dress._

_"No clue, he wouldn't miss it if it wasn't for a good reason. You sure that's why you're out here alone when you have a house filled with your closest family and friends?"_

_"Why else?"_

_"If you and Dom want to play clueless and ignore what's happening between you two then fine but I don't want any part of it."_

_"Nothing is happening between me and Dom."_

_"Come on," He nudged her shoulder, "you're not even trying to convince me you're not in love with him."_

"V if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Dom."

"I don't want to know if it's that bad." he raised his hands in surrender.

"I don't understand?"

"If you can't tell Dom then it must be that bad." He said shaking his head.  
Her head fell to his shoulder, relieved that she wasn't forced to open up but even more afraid to tell Dom. "It's worse V."


	7. That old couch (1)

**Certain things are always yours**

**Chapter seven- That old couch(1)**

Dom noticed Letty was unusually quiet as they drove home. He looked over at her, her head resting against the window as she looked out the window. He wondered what she was thinking about, he thought the dinner went well. She and Vince were fine, she liked Brian and Brian liked her. The grocery shopping was uneventful and brief, he'd give anything to get a snapshot of what was inside her head. Then it hit him, he hadn't forgotten, neither did Mia. It was the anniversaries of his mother's death. Letty never knew how to be be around him on those days. It would be a normal summer day and while he would try to stay positive seeing her fight for her life would always dampen the mood.

"I'm fine Letty." He looked over at her but she was still facing the window. "I think it's why Mia pushed the dinner back today. She'd rather stay busy."

"Dom I-"

"It's okay, I'm not angry at the cancer or anything like that. I just hated watching her slowly fade away. Worst experience of my life. You've been gone for a while Letty. I'm okay." He pulled onto the street but she still hadn't said anything to him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just stuff about the house. Before I get anything renovated I have to clean the place out. Ma said she left a lot of stuff when she moved."

"I'll help out when I can. I'll take the morning off tomorrow. Get you started and then do what I can when I get back from the garage."

"You don't have to."

"I know." She smiled back at him and they fell silent again.

* * *

Letty pounded on Dom's locked bedroom door the next morning. Sleep wasn't an option so she was going to work her as off and keep as busy as possible. Forgetting his mother's death was low for her and she felt incredibly guilty so she couldn't close her eyes for man than five minutes. Imagining how close she was to putting him through that again ate her up alive.

"Get off your tight ass Dom. You said you'd help me before you left for work." She pounded some more until she heard his heavy feet padding to the door.

"Did you just call my ass tight? Cause I'm taking that as a compliment." Letty pushed him back into his room with her hand in his face. "Just get dressed."

Letty and Dom stood side by side in the living room, nothing but chipped paint and lice wood. A few pieces of forgotten furniture but she could still see the TV in the corner and their favorite love seat. The last time she was in that room she felt like her heart had shrunk like a raisin. "Gosh, I can easily remember the last time I was in this house."

_Letty didn't make it back in time for the actual funeral service at the church but she still wanted to mourn with her mother after her grandmother was buried. Lena stopped crying and Letty was finally left alone with her thoughts. She knew her grandmother wouldn't always be there but she never prepared herself for her actual death. All she could do was think of Dom and what one his hugs could do for her. She looked out the window to see him coming across the street holding Niki Tran's hand. She gripped her stomach feeling a sharp pain, before she could stop herself she was running up the stairs crying. Mourning the death of her grandmother and her relationship with Dom._

"Letty, you know I only brought Niki because I heard you'd just gotten a scholarship and didn't want to distract. you. I didn't want you to think we could get back together."

"Wow Dom, I'm just poor Letty helplessly in love with you right."

"That's not what I was-'

"It's what it sounded like. You should go, I got this." She looked back at him kicking him out with her glare.

"Letty you'll need me to-"

"I wasn't asking Dom." She turned to the front door until he relented and left her alone. It wasn't what she imagined the old house bringing out in them. That may have been a low point but they had good times there too. She stood in the middle of the rotting furniture staring at the old brown coffee table missing two legs.

_Letty moaned lowly as Dom sucked on her neck and pressed his body into hers on the couch. She remembered them watching a movie at one point but hey ended up making out on the couch especially when her mother could walk in at any moment. It was almost six o' clock and they knew better to be on opposite sides of the room when Lena came home but Letty was urging Dom on as he crashed his lips to hers. Letty opened her mouth to his probing and dueled with his tongue for his inevitable dominance. His hands ran down her sides until it reached her thighs. She groaned beneath him and tore her lips from his. "Don't tease me like that if you're not going to deliver." She fussed and his hands slid back up to the side of her face and the other in her hair._

_"You make me feel like a bad guy for wanting to wait."_

_"It's not bad, it's incredibly sweet and ironically turns me on." She said bringing his head back down to take his lips._

_"I love it when you two make out on my couch." Lena stood at the door with a brown bag full of groceries._

_"Nice to see you Lena. Let me help you with your bags." Dom got off of Letty while she laughed uncontrollably at the way Lena glared at Dom._

_"Don't call me Lena Dominic." She smiled at Letty before joining Dom in the kitchen with another bag of groceries. Dom returned with a box of cookies he just grabbed out of the bag Lena was carrying. He gave one to letty and she thanked him with a kiss. He was suddenly yanked off Letty with great force. Lena squeezed herself in between the two of them on the couch. "What are 'we' watching?"_

_Letty smirked and rested her head on Lena shoulder, Dom did the same on the other side. "I have no idea." Neither had been paying attention to the TV._

Letty almost fell apart at the memory. Her legs trembled and her eyes burned with tears. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down. She looked down at the dusty old rug that Lena hadn't bothered to take with her.

She placed the dust masks over her nose and began rolling up the rug. Once rolled it up she hauled it out onto the lawn. As long as she kept busy she wouldn't be bombarded with those darn memories of her and Dom. Two old lamps were the only things left in the living room by midday. Letty dragged them both outside and was lying them face down on the lawn near the rug when Dom pulled up.

Part two was on his tongue but they had grown and she retracted her claws ready to hear him out, it wasn't like he was in the wrong. She stood in the middle of the empty living room when Dom walked in cautiously.

"You were right." She said flatly, "I had every intention of coming home for nana's funeral and getting you back. It was all I could think of. Until I got here. Saw all the black clothes realized that someone you knew I was close to was gone forever. I just needed someone to lean on but you were too busy fixing Niki a food plate."

"I'm sorry Letty. I should have been there for you."

"No worries Dom. We've both done stupid things in the past. The only thing we can do is forget about it."

"If that's what you want." She smiled politely and continued looking around the now empty room.

"You need me to do anything?"

"Nah, I managed by myself." She winced at the double meaning of her words. And the fact that Dom was oblivious to it.

"I'll pass by when I get off from work. Be careful, it's an old house."

"I'll try not to sneeze myself to death."

* * *

Letty did the master bedroom next. Lena's room was mostly empty, which made sense to Letty. There was just an old bed frame and an old chest of drawers. Both of which Letty could manage with. Using her tiny screw driver she had taken from Dom's tool box she spent the latter of the afternoon unhinging the bedframe and carrying it out one piece at a time. She did the same with the chest of drawers carrying out drawers one at a time until she could manage to drag the empty frame out.

The kitchen seemed to be the next logical room, it was the last room on the ground floor. Letty looked at the counters and choked back her tears as another memory surfaced.

_"When do we add the cheese?"_

_"**I** add the cheese when the vegetable are a little cooked. You're not coming near my pot. For an italian your pasta sucks."_

_Dom looked offended only briefly as Letty returned to stirring her pot while gently swaying her hips to the soft music on the radio that was on top the of the fridge. Her moving hips made it all better._

_"I'm glad you can cook Letty. It's a quality I look forward too when picking a wife." He heard her chuckle but kept on stirring. "And what if I couldn't cook? What then."_

_"Then," he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his front to her back purposely whispering in her ear, "then you could have made up for it in another form of wifely duties."_

_"If you didn't look like you do, and I didn't love you with everything I have- I'd call you a sexist prick."_

_"But...since I do look like I do. And you surely love with me everything you have, you're saying what exactly?"_

_"I'm saying you can put in the cheese now." He grinned and released her from his grasp picking up the bowl of grated cheese from the table and rejoining her in front of the stove. Their arms touched as she stirred while he gradually added the cheese. Both being consumed by a warmth that only two people who had planned out the rest of their lives could have. Letty knew where she would be five years from then Dom would be with her. And Dom knew that the very moment he had Lena's blessing he was going to make Letty his officially and marry her._

She gripped the counter for support. Her fingertips coated with a soot of dust and she dusted her hands off on the back of her pants. The counters were in good shape. She walked around the empty kitchen. Her hands shook the edge of the brown cabinets on the wall to check their condition. Before she could gasps in surprise, the cabinet came crashing down and she was being yanked away by strong arms. Dom kept her to his chest long after the cabinets had crashed to the floor.

"I think you've had enough for the day." She nodded her head in agreement, she was breathing too violently to respond with words.

While she took large breaths on the lawn looking up at the late evening sky Dom hauled the destroyed cabinets unto the lawn for Letty.

* * *

Dom didn't know what to say to Letty, he wasn't even sure if they had resolved their fight-or whatever it was that they had. When he finished dragging the cabinets outside Letty was already walking back to the house. Remembering the sour parts of their relationship wasn't a hobby of his. He'd much prefer to stay in an ignorant bubble where their relationship was perfect and he ignored the parts that weren't. He knew deep down he had resented how he'd been placed on the backburner as she got more passionate about her studies-like she warned him about. That was another reason he had asked Nikki to come with him to the wake. He didn't know it hurt her as much as it did, he had every intention to go talk to her and apologize but she was gone early the next morning. Lena decided the house was bad news and moved away the next month. He never saw her after that.

Inside was warmer than outside and Dom would have thought Letty would have retired to her room but she was pacing the living room, her cell phone tight to her ear.

"Not there. I told you it's in the file. Just look under E. Call me back when you get it." She hung up with a small frown and met his concerned eyes.

"It's nothing. Just work."

She hadn't mentioned anything about work, but he stupidly should have known that she had to have been making a living somehow.

"You don't talk much about it."

"It's nothing interesting. Just a research lab. Boring stuff. You don't want to hear about that stuff."  
It occurred to him that she had other responsibilities and her stay might be shorter than he assumed.

"I though-" Her phone rang again, "Did you find it? Well double check. That's impossible-you idiot I did it myself. You must have screwed up the paperwork then. No, don't touch anything I'm going to get my laptop. I'll send you the original. Remember your ass is replaceable."  
Dom didn't completely recognize the beast barking down the phone, Letty always had a mouth on her but her remarks were usually delivered cool and packed a punch with it's context. The Letty that spoke into the phone was almost- authoritative and turned him on.

"I'll make dinner." He mouthed to her and she absently nodded at him as she climbed the stairs.

Letty's never got along with her second in command and the man's incompetency was one of the main reasons. Once she closed the door behind her she wondered why she failed to mention to Dom that her responsibility was heading the lab. She had no passion for it but it kept her from boredom and she never felt underused. Her paychecks were a nice pat on the back as well but she'd give it up in a heartbeat the moment she and Dom got back together, because she was determined that they would.

The time must had gotten away from her because when she hung up the phone and closed down her laptop the house was quiet. She slowly descended the stairs and read the digital clock above the TV, it was one forty five a.m. Dom must have been sleeping. On the table she found a bowl of chilli on the kitchen table covered with a plate. It was one of her favorite meals. She sat down quietly alone at the table and stared at the bowl. She really needed to stop screwing things up.


	8. Those old feelings(2)

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they prompted a quick update. Can't wait to finish writing this one.**

**XO**

* * *

**Certain things are always yours.**

**Chapter eight- Those old feelings(2)**

Dom lay on his back in his bedroom. He didn't even want to see the sunrise. For the first time since Letty got back he felt worse than he did when she was absent. Things hadn't been playing out like he expected. He thought that they would reminisce about old times but bringing up the past had either hurt them or instilled depression at what could have been. He thought that one kiss would make everything okay, remind them what they were but everytime he felt like leaning in and remind her it was as if there was a glass wall stopping him.

_Maybe too much time had passed._

Slowly he got up, he had taken a day off so he could spend time with Letty in her old house, he would have told her last night but she never showed. Maybe he had misinterpreted some things she said, some things she did- the whole reason she had come back. And if that was the case, then why was he even trying? Losing sleep over it.

It surprised him that she didn't lock Mia's bedroom door. She was wrapped up in the floral bedsheets,fingers moving rapidly on the iphone in her hands. She looked up with a small smile when he came in. And that's when he remembered why he tried-and why he lost sleep over it. He was in love with her. It made him feel like screaming at the sky-hunting down destiny and fate and asking them what the - he did to be so connected to Letty. He couldn't fathom how he loved her so much, he washed his hands clean of trying to figure out why years ago.

"Sorry about last night. Work got the better of me, it won't happen again. I thought it would have been a good time for us to talk."

"Talking is overrated." He spoke calmly, not sure how he was able to pull it off. She frowned, the little wrinkle in her forehead made him smile.

"We have a house to clean up. Let's go." He held out his hand to her and she took it leaving her phone on her bed.

Mid morning met Dom and Letty gloving up as they took the deteriorating steps one at a time. The second floor was Letty's room, a guest room, the bathroom and a storage closet. Letty was hesitant going into her room and Dom could think of a few reasons why she'd never want to go in that room ever again, the day of their break-up, or whatever it was. But he could also think of a few reasons while she'd want to curl into a ball and never leave the room. The night that started his declining mental health.

_Dom made his way up to Letty's room. Lena and the others were cleaning up back at his house. There was quite a bit of cleaning up to do after the party, he didn't spot Letty as he drove by so he continued down the street until her bedroom window light confirmed his suspicions._

_It seemed that everyone knew they loved each other before they did._

_"Happy sixteenth birthday." He said while knocking. She looked up from a birthday card she was reading, her curls tucked behind her ear. She was flawless and he would always think so._

_"Thanks."_

_"I heard your party was pretty wild. Some people needed to be removed."_

_"Vince got carried away with the happy birthday song. It was nothing." She chuckled at the thought. "Where were you? You said you'd be there."_

_"I was-and I got one look at you and fled."_

_"Wha-" she shook her head and cleared a space on her bed for him, the gift paper and bags fell to the floor._

_"You're not making any sense. Come sit."_  
_He slowly approached her but ignored the seat she cleared for him and stopped in front of her._

_"I've been trying so fucking hard to not fall in love with you." His hand had somehow moved from his side to being tangled in her soft curls. The redness crept up her neck and her sharp intake of breath was audible._

_"Did it work?" She breathed softly and he slowly brought her closer to him loosening his grip in her hair and barely touching her chin. "No."_  
_Her lips were on his before he could finish. And there was no doubt that kissing Letty wasn't right and that there wasn't anywhere else he needed to be in that moment._

"_What the fuck are we doing?" He whispered against her lips as they took small breaths. "I don't but just kiss me again." He smiled into the kiss and allowed her to lead things but just for a moment before deepening the kiss and sealing their fate._

"Let's just get this done." She looked over her old room. A bare mattress on a barely stable frame, a vanity without a mirror and an empty trunk.

"I think I can manage with the trunk." She spoke again but Dom was still adjusting to being inside her room.

"Yeah, I'll grab the old vanity." Letty dragged ahead of him and ended up pushing the trunk down the stairs probably putting more pressure on the old stairs but it got down without collapsing.

"Letty everything all right?"

"I'm good." She yelled back. When she climbed the stairs the second time Dom was dragging the vanity minus the mirror frame out into the hall. Shirtless. "Why does your shirt have to be off?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Just giving you what you want-and the mirror frame might have torn a huge hole in my shirt. She stifled a laugh and made room for him to drag the vanity down the stairs. She heard the dragging get quieter and quieter while she unhinged the bed frame and lined up the boards on the wall of her room. Dom footsteps could be heard behind her.

"You're pretty handy with that thing."

"It's not rocket science." She waved the screw driver in her hands in front of him.

"Can I ask you something?" He leaned against the wall with one hand. One second he was talking to her and the next he was on the floor going through the old wall. It wasn't far down but his right hand was red and blotchy.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm a big boy. It hurts like a mother fu-"

"Here I have some pain killers." She helped him up and hurried down to where her bag was downstairs.

"So you just randomly walk around with painkillers in your bag." He was sitting on the floor when she came back up with the small jar and her bottled water.

"Shut up and swallow." _When did he get so observant she thought._

He swallowed and Letty led him to sit down on the bare bed in the guest room. It was probably in the best shape but still pretty bad.

"I like your hair like that. It's sexy." She grinned, it was the first time he mentioned her hair.

"That's the pain killer talking, it's pretty strong stuff." She stood between his legs and gently ran her fingers down his slightly swollen arm.

"Does it hurt? Any pain?"

"It hurt when I had to tell you to go away. It hurt more than anything."

"Dom wait-"

"It's okay. I don't want to talk about it or think about it anymore. I just want to feel." His hands wrapped around her waist and with one tug he yanked her down on the bed on top of him.

"Make it all better." He pulled her down to him by the back of her neck and smashed their lips together. A slow gasps had her open her mouth just enough room for his tongue. They were soon glued to each other exploring mouths and battling tongues. She gripped his shoulder while he fisted a handful of her hair deepening their kiss. They ignored the burning in their chest and continued to fall into oblivion until the front door slammed shut.

Dom and Letty pulled apart as they heard Mia's voice downstairs. Both knew why she was there, she spoke about possibly buying the old house after it got fixed up. She mentioned at dinner she'd come and check out their progress but it wasn't on either of their minds.

"Maybe Mia stopped us from making a bad decision." He rose and she climbed off him catching her breath in the process.

She'd just tasted him and knew she didn't want to go without it ever again. _**DO IT**_ was the only thing she heard in her head.

"Wait Dom. I have something to tell you." She ran after him but while on the second step she felt it giveaway from beneath her feet. Mia's screams was the last thing she heard before everything went **BLACK**.

Everything was fuzzy, she knew she was lying down and she could hear Mia's voice. "I think she's waking up."

"Letty we're five minutes away from the hospital."

"Dom...I have to tell you something." She was pretty sure it came out in a mixture of words because Mia thought she was delirious.

"Letty relax, we'll get you to the hospital."  
She knew if she got to the hospital and they had to pull her medical file Dom would know everything and she didn't want him to find out like that.

"Dom I have to tell you someth-" She was too late, she couldn't stay conscious much longer.


	9. What happens now? (1)

**A/N: Got a laptop *yay* finally I could write as I please. Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter if there was an reviewer I didn't get back to. There were three versions of this chapter I just couldn't decide how I wanted to proceed until finally I decided not to drag out the inevitable.**

**XO**

* * *

**Certain things are always yours.**

**Chapter Nine- What happens now? (1)**

He was holding her hands when she woke up, that was a good sign.

"Glad you're awake, they're about to kick me out. Some crap about visiting hours being over three hours ago."

He was joking, that was an even better sign, she still had a chance to tell him.

She still wanted to, more than ever.

"My head hurts." She groaned. He kissed her forehead laughing.

"Just a concussion, you're fine."

"Dom we need to talk." She said as if she didn't hear him.

"I know about what happened before you fell, and we will but right now you just need to relax. We have time for that."

"You said that once before. It's not about the kiss. You just have to promise you won't freak out."

"Freak out?"

"Dom I had-"

"Ah Ms. Ortiz," A short blonde doctor came in holding a clipboard. Letty couldn't have cursed him out any louder in her head when he interrupted her.

"Glad you're awake."

"Later okay." He whispered and took her hand again tightly clasping it in his. She relaxed by his calming presence and squeezed back while the doctor flipped through the chart at the base of her bed.  
"Hmm, I admire that you're so calm Ms. Ortiz, given your recent treatment you're quite healthy-someone has been taking their vitamins," She was screwed, Dom was already watching her for an explanation but she couldn't look at him,"Other recovering cancer patients think they'll die a paper-cut or something. Anyway, I'll check on you tonight and you can be discharged tomorrow morning."

There seemed to be a moment of complete silence after the doctor left, she tried to squeeze his hand but he slowly released her hand until she couldn't feel the warmth of his body next to hers. By the time she had the guts to turn her head, he was gone. Even though her vision was blurry from her tears she could see that there was no one else in the room with her. And even that didn't sum up how he felt about it.

* * *

It had somehow made everything make sense-but he still couldn't understand it. He was confused, about everything. He was sitting at home cursing her name for not coming back to him and she was battling cancer. Of all the possible scenarios he'd ever imagine-and he had imagined a lot- her failing health was never a thought that crosses his mind.

He wasn't concerned about why she didn't tell him about it, he would yell at her later but what he didn't get was why she didn't want him at her side. If he had just been diagnosed she would be his first call, she would be the only person he'd need. Why didn't she need him?

The very idea of her not existing anymore stirred unimaginable rage within him and he had immense control to keep from splitting the table with his fist. He always imagined her out living him but maybe that was just a figment of his imagination that he had used to fool himself. On some level he knew, whether he resonated with it or not, he could tell she wasn't a hundred percent. Reality had just slapped him in the face, and hard.

He sat in the hospital's cafeteria, hands clasped in his chin wondering what the hell happens now. How could he be around her, how could they fix their mess and just be together after it. Could they come back because he didn't know how he felt. His emotions were all over the place and his thoughts just as scattered. He couldn't possibly be there for her in that state so he took out his phone while he left the hospital.

* * *

Her head throbbed a little but she didn't bothering calling a nurse. She wanted Dom but he had probably gone home, it'd been almost four hours since he walked out of her room and every-time she thought he was going to walk through the door he never did. But she couldn't blame him, she should have just told him. Rip the bandage, she hated how everything was so clear after it had blown up in her face.

Exhaustion and her raging thoughts wore he down until she fell asleep. She had dozed off for an hour when she heard the quiet click of the door. She knew it wasn't Dom before she opened her eyes. Mia came over to her bed and smiled down at her but Letty could see she had been crying her eyes out.

"So Dom told you."

Letty sat up slightly so she could look Mia in her eyes. She figured Vince and Leon knew by then. She would have to spend the rest of the week convincing them that she was fine, she had to start with Mia.

She nodded silently and that look in her eyes was exactly what Letty wanted to avoid. Her mother had that look everytime she was at Letty bedside and Letty couldn't take it if there were four more of those looks surrounding her.

"Why didn't you call us? Not us, why didn't you call Dom at least. He just spiraled down without you."

"You know why. He would have left L.A in a heartbeat and not leave until I was healthy as a horse. What did you think would have happened back home, to the garage? Not that much has change people still depend on him and I wasn't about to take him away so he could hold me hand. Do you think I could bear to see that look in his eyes -the same look you have right now."

"You and Dom need to stop doing things for the better of each other because it just screws everything up. You two keep screwing the person you both claim to love the most over and over again and it's getting frustrating because it always bites you in the ass."

"It sounds crazy but I was doing it for him."  
Mia nodded but her expression remained unchanged.

"Like I said. You two keep screwing each other over. I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Mia, where's Dom?" She had to ask but she knew the answer.

"He left. I'm sure he's just trying to process it. He'll be fine."

"He'll never take me back." She said to herself but Mia heard it.

"You're okay now right?" She asked before closing the door behind her.

"Right now, yes. But not even my doctor could tell me how fine I'll be in five years...or ten years."

Letty caught her tears before she turned her face and left, she could only imagine how Dom would take it.

* * *

When the nurse told Letty she had a phone call the next morning, she knew it was Doctor Luke Hobbs before she took up the receiver.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I only fell, it's just a concussion. I'm fine."

"A call would have been nice. I didn't like finding out that you were hurt when another hospital was requesting your medical file."

"It slipped my mind. I'm going home today, it's nothing serious."

"It just got me thinking, about us. Whatever game we're playing I don't want to play anymore. I want you Letty. I could care less about it being unethical. When you get back maybe we can finally do something about it."

"Luke I do-"

"Just think about it. I have to go. Stay safe."  
Letty hung up feeling more jaded than ever before. She didn't need another complicated man screwing with her mind when she already had Dom to worry about. Luke had almost six years with her alone and when she came home for the love of her life he decided he wanted her exclusively. Definitely jaded.

Letty was changing her clothes while Mia was detailing her the rest of their day which they would be spending with Jack at the park. It was obvious Mia was trying to keep Letty and Dom away from each other. Letty didn't say anything about it because she never liked disrupting their sibling bond.

_"Mia I thought we were friends."_  
_Letty stood in front of Mia, hands on her hips and tapping her feet in the girl's bedroom._

_"We are but Dom told me not to tell."_

_"Because Dom told you." She said stressing each word._  
_Mia sighed and turned her faced into her pillow. Letty was still there fuming when she looked up._

_"Well?" Letty persisted. __"Is he seeing someone else or not?"_

_"I don't know Letty."_

_"Well what did he tell you not to tell me?"_

_"Letty don't make me tell he's still my brother and he trusts me. But since you can't stop worrying and jumping to ridiculous conclusions I can tell you he's just been planning something for your six month anniversary. That's why he's been sneaking around lately. I'm not telling you anything else."_

_"Right, sorry Mia. I just can't shake what he was before we got together sometimes. It's kinda sweet he still confides in his little sister."_

_"Only because Vince doesn't know shit about relationships much less anniversaries."_

_"Definitely not. I gotta go anyway."_

_"Where?"_

_"To find something revealing to wear for next week. Whatever it is, it better end with some sexy Dom and Letty quality time."_

_Mia covered her ears with her pillow and Letty laughed at her discomfort._

"Don't worry about Dom. He'll have time to think about things, today your only priority should be getting to know your nephew."  
Letty nodded and pushed her possibly burned relationship with Dom out of her head.

* * *

Jack was clung to Letty's chest by the end of the night. After his tedious day at the park and making the money bars his bitch his energy had taken a dip and he was asleep by the time Mia was driving Letty home.

"I don't want to wake him." Letty told Mia as she tried to get Jack off her without waking him.

"No it's fine, he can sleep through anything. Just drop him in the backseat like a rag-doll."

Ignoring Mia's advice Letty laid him in the backseat gently. "He's a sweet kid."  
Mia seemed over it and nodded tiredly. "Call me later and let me know how it goes."

Letty hoped she had another fall before having to face Dom again. He could have been sad, could have been infuriatingly angry or could have been standing in the threshold of his bedroom with a small smile. Letty was even more freaked out. She climbed the stairs slower than she was usually did.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

Good so far Letty thought though it was little progress.

* * *

Dom was just happy to see her, he couldn't imagine her lying in a hospital bed anymore. It did terrible things to his insides and he tried his bed to ignore it when his thoughts would stray. But he didn't need to conjure up an imagine of her that night. She stood in front of him, just as beautiful as she always was.

"Please say something, are you angry with me?"

"I was angry, I was just thinking that if it were me. I would want you there. I'd be selfish and pull you from whatever you were doing just so you could stay by my side. So why didn't you want the same?"

"I did I just couldn't. We're so fucking alike in that way."

"What way?"

"If I was in the position you were in eight years ago I would have told you fuck college, just stay with me."

She watched his expression change and his body slouch in against the door.

"So where does that leave us?" She was afraid of the answer but he held her gaze shrugging as if he had a clue.

Silence washed over them until they were just staring longingly at each other. Both to afraid to ask questions that plagued their minds. Letty grew tired of it and passed Dom straight when he said nothing. She wasn't sure what had been resolved from what hadn't. Luckily Dom held her back clasping his hand around her swinging forehand. He gently pulled her back to face him and she let him. Her body yearned his touch and she decided it had been too long since that last time he held her.

"Where you going?"

"To bed," She made a move to move again but he held her back again and opened his bedroom door wider.

"Then come to bed."  
She didn't know what to feel but under any circumstance she would not pass up the opportunity to have him hold her. So she followed him into his room as he closed the door behind them.


	10. Now we move on (2)

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, sorry if I didn't get back to you personally. I think I'll sleep for the rest of the week once this chapter is up. I would like to update more frequently but life gets in the way. For those who were following Love Shapes, I have every intention of finishing it and I'm already working on the next chapter. Sorry for the wait for this chapter, hope it was worth it.**

**XO**

* * *

**Certain things are always yours**

**Chapter ten- Now we move on (2)**

"It wasn't that bad. The chemo made me more sick than the actual cancer." Letty wasn't quite sure if Dom was still listening to her. They had slept soundly and the moment she woke he just blurted out that she tell him everything. But sometime during her words he looked like he zoned out and was counting the strands of her dark hair as he twirled the edges between his fingers.

"Were you listening?"

"Sorta." He said sheepishly and she batted his hands away from her hair frowning.  
"Sorry but I don't want to think about you- like that. I just thought it'd make me feel better if I got the full story."

"And?"

"And I don't want to hear anymore."  
She rolled slightly until she was in his arms resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't you have questions?"

"I have one."

"Anything, I'll answer honestly."

"Why did you come back to L.A?"

"I came back for you. It's not too late is it?"

"Of course it isn't. I've never stopped loving you. You thought that's what had happened?"

"No- it's been almost eight years Dom. Can we just get back together and ignore how much of each other's lives we've missed?"

"We could try. I have a proposal..."

"I'm all ears."

"Let's just be together. It's what we both want most and quite frankly I don't care about anything else with you in arms right now. Can we just be happy?"  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing, living in a plastic bubble where none of their issues mattered was immature and a destructive decision that could bite them in the ass but she found herself smiling ridiculously wide.

"Should I take your silence as a yes?"  
She swiftly straddled him and placed her hands on his chest gently sliding them up and down.

"Don't you think it's a stupid and rash decision."

"Stupid and rash is what we do best. When it's bad with us it's bad but when it's good...you know that feeling better than anyone else." He pulled her down and kissed her gently. Letty's head spun from in the intoxicating union she could barely think clearly but she didn't want to.

"Now we move on." He kissed her forehead and sat up with her straddling him.

"You know I would love to stay in bed and...get reaquainted but I took two days off and I we're probably behind. I have to go."

"I could make you stay if I wanted...but I won't, go ahead. I have somethings I need to do anyway."

"Stay out of trouble." He kissed her again and helped her off him. She went back to sleep while he got ready.

* * *

Dom missed Vince and Leon in the garage so he knew for a fact that they were waiting for him. Their tense postures told him Mia had probably exaggerated on Letty's condition. He closed the office door and their questions fired away.

"You could go see her and ask her yourself."

"How are we supposed to be around her isn't it weird?"

"No it isn't. It wasn't weird before you knew she _had_ cancer was it?"

"Guess not, but this is Letty we're talking about. It's just odd. I can't imagine her like in a hospital bed dying."

"She wasn't dying. What did Mia tell you. She's fine Leon."

"I guess. It's just hard to think about."  
He left the office and got back to work. Vince looked at Dom bracing himself on the desk.

"What?"

"What, is that your pretty damn calm. She isn't even my soul mate and I flipped a switch when I heard."

"So..."

"So why are you so calm?"

"What else to do you want from me. We're moving on?"

"Dom people move on after small arguments. This is not a small argument, this is chaos. You two are a chaos of unresolved tension. You know what I think..."

"It's not like that."

"It's exactly like that. You don't think she's forgiven you for insisting that she go to Brown in the first place. That's why your afraid to ask what the hell she was thinking going through that alone."

"She did it for us."

"Maybe, or maybe she still secretly resents you for breaking your relationship apart. You know I'm the biggest cheerleader for your relationship but this is beyond crazy."

"What are you saying Vince?"

"I'm saying that there may not be enough room in your relationship for all your baggage."

Dom knew there was nothing spiteful behind Vince's words. It was all because he cared for Letty and Dom but it wasn't something he wanted to hear when he had just gotten Letty back.

"Just think about it before one of you changes your mind and decide that you're not over it."

Nothing could tame Dom's raging thoughts.

* * *

Letty was reluctant to call Luke, now more than ever she wasn't interested in pursuing anything with him. She was lying in Dom's bed, her finger raised over the the tiny call knub on her phone. She felt like it was cheating so she opted out of calling him and text him.

**Are my results in?**

**Got them yesterday from the lab. Everything is as it should be. You could space your checks ups from even three months apart."**

**No, I want to keep it monthly. If something goes wrong I would like to know as soon as possible.**

**I think I would too. Have you thought about what I said?**

Juvenile, but she took her phone off and stowed it in Dom's night table. Hobbs was someone she didn't want to hurt but also couldn't leave Dom for. She'd avoid him until she found the words to say.

She finally got out of bed, it wasn't a particularly busy day for her. She was done with the trips down memory lane and hired movers to finish cleaning out the house. The renovations would begin two weeks later and Letty's head was gearing up to stay in L.A permanently. If she and Dom didn't cause world war three while they were doing the _let's just be happy thing_ then she didn't see why not. It was what she came home for-to be with Dom. And if he'd have her, she'd leave everything in New York in a heartbeat.

* * *

"Letty," Dom walked through the house looking for Letty. He couldn't wait to see her, just to kiss her because he could. She was in Mia's room, dressed. "You hvae a date or something?" He pointed to her white summer dress.

"I don't think you'd appreciate it if I did. I haven't been to the beach since I got back. You wouldn't deny me that would you?"

"I wouldn't deny you anything in that dress." He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the car barefoot.

"Wait," she stopped him before he turned on the ignition.

"I washed a blanket so my dress wouldn't get soiled."

"Stay, I'll get it. It's where?"

"On our-your bed."

He smiled having caught her tongue slip. He had no problem with it.

The blanket was spread but Dom and Letty were walking along the shore. He grabbed her hand but she shook him off and said it was too corny. Unknowingly making his heart swell. No amount of time could change their relationship. While somethings had changed, what really mattered stayed the same.

"Do I want to know how many women you slept with in the last couple of years?"

"Do I want to know how many men you've slept with?"

"Maybe we should change the subject." She advised and he agreed silently reaching for her hand again. She let him and clasped his reluctantly being corny. He led her to the blanket and she easily straddled him walking her fingers up and down the side of his neck and a tiny effect that she knew drove him mad.

"I know what your thinking."

He pecked her lips and took a deep breath, she knew exactly what to do.

"Well you can't blame me. I am curious as to why you haven't jumped my bones since I got back."

"Sex would complicate things."

"Well we could just add complicated to the list of things we do best."

She leaned down and kissed him.

"Letty this is a public beach."

"I know-doesn't that make it just a little more fun."

His lips shot upward taking hers again. This time fervent and bruising and he loved it when she moaned. Her passion matched his and her fingers were rubbing his neck. It made him want to scream out loud whenever he felt her hands on him. The other hand raked over his chest, she left no inch of skin untouched.  
Dom moved to new territory, no matter how vivid his memories were nothing could beat how good she felt. He slipped his hand under the sundress she wore. She was soft and smooth and surpassed everything he remembered. He rubbed her hip and she kissed more forcefully. With one push she pushed them down. Lying on him, he looked up at her face. Her eyes, they were sure, sure of what she wanted, sure of her love for him. He pulled her back down with a rough yank, it seemed to excite her when he heard her erotic yelp. Her lips crashed back to his unforgivingly rough, biting and sucking on his bottom lip until he had no choice but to moan. He wordlessly stared at her, a myriad of readable emotions present in his eyes. She could only stare helplessly back at him, waiting for what she wanted. He would only do what she asked to the best of his ability. She gasped when he crushed his lips down on hers, covering her entire mouth, kissing her deeply with a desperation that took her breath away.

His whole body froze at the feelings coursing through his veins from just that kiss alone. By the time he lifted his lips from hers, she would have done anything that he asked. He knew because he felt it couldn't resist the demands her heart and body were begging for, he saw it in her eyes, and pulled him down to claim his entire body shivered when she heard him groan against her lips. She would have smiled in triumph knowing that he wasn't unaffected, except she was too busy kissing him like the starving creature that she was. She opened her lips to allow me to claim her more completely, moaning instantly as she felt his tongue sweep in to tangle with hers. She sat up, allowed the straps of her dress to fall and pulled off his t-shirt off. The offending garment slid from Dom's shoulders, revealing broad shoulders. She slid her hands around the breadth of his shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him flush against her once more.

They forced their lips apart, panting and drawing needed breath as they stared at one another. She groaned as he dipped his head to kiss a path to her neck. She angled her head to allow him better access and gasped when he nibbled on her earlobe and kissed her behind the ear. Every kiss, every caress was making erasing all doubts from their heads.

He loved what Letty did with her hands, fevered hands across his firm muscles. Just touching wasn't enough as she pushed him back once more.

She ran her hands possessively down his chest to his flat stomach before hooking her hands to the waistband and undoing the button.  
She looked up at his heated gaze and noticed the smallest smile tugging at his lips at her demands. She raised her eyebrows at that gesture and demanded.

"Off!" She pointed at his pants. He shrugged them off then kicked off his shoes. He was left clad only in black boxer briefs, which she decided needed to come off cold didn't even get to him, not with the warm body on top of his.

She swallowed hard as she took in the sight of him. She unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at the thick shaft already hardened and awaiting her touch.  
She stared up at his face that was slightly flushed with need. She smiled and looked into his eyes as she knelt on the blanket. She shrugged out of her dress and allowed him to take in her body.

Clad only in white panties and and a red lace bra she looked down at him with those eyes and watched as he feasted his eyes over her curves. She pushed her hair back over her shoulders so that he could have an unobstructed view of her body. She felt the skin tingle, everywhere his eyes traveled, as if he was caressing her physically as well. His eyes came to a stop at her white panties before raising his eyes back to hers. "I want you to take it off." She whispered wantonly. It was so Letty of her, their sexual encounters were never boring. Always a hint of playfulness mixed in with the heady passion. He leaned up before running his hands slowly up from her calves to her thighs before resting on her panties. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and drew the garment down her legs.

His eyes swept from her feet all the way up to her face, stopping here and there for appreciative longer views. His gaze finally met hers; the heated need shown in his eyes reflected her own craving.  
With a gentle hook he flipped them so she was pinned under him. He ran his hands around the back of her thighs before reaching the curves of her ass. He spread his fingers wide to sweep his hands over the sweet curves of her butt before traveling up to the small of her back. His fingers ran lightly up her spine, making her nerves tingle the entire way until he reached to top of her shoulders.

She was panting slightly, breathing harder as his fingers moved across her skin. Her breath hitched when he ran his hands lightly down her sides before sweeping forward to her abdomen. She waited with baited breath, inhaling sharply as his large hands moved up to cup both of her breasts. He ran his hands over and around her breasts before cupping them and running his thumbs lightly over the hardened peaks. She moaned loudly as he continued brushing over her nipples. Her moans became louder as he pinched the twin buds lightly, making her want nothing more than to just jump on him and release the tension that overwhelmed her. Dom had no intention of rushing the moment though and continued toying lightly over her breasts. He finally moved his hands to wrap around her back before pulling her closer.

"Dominic!" Her shocked gasp echoed through his head as his hot mouth closed around a breast. He kept a firm pulling motion as he sucked around a hardened nipple. She tossed her head back as he transferred his attention to the other breast and lavished attention to the waiting flesh. While his mouth was occupied, his hands stroked her back with firm strokes, moving down to cup her butt and pulling her even closer.

He pulled his mouth from her breast to look up at her face. "Let go." She watched him with needy eyes as he gently pushed her back down. She lay back with a sigh of release, breathlessly waiting for him to touch her again. She didn't have to wait long as he braced his arms around her waist before leaning down to kiss her stomach. She sucked in her breath as he kissed his way down to her navel. She gasped and restlessly moved her legs until he captured one of her legs. He lifted the leg until her feet were wrapped around his waist and one over his shoulder.

He kissed his way lower as she buried her fingers into his neck. Her grip tightened involuntarily as he finally brought his lips to her heated core. "Dom!" She cried out as his talented tongue toyed with the hidden bud before taking it fully into his mouth. He pushed her raised leg to the side to open her more fully to his caress.

Her hips bucked wantonly against his mouth, thrusting in time to a rhythm. He pulled her other leg up and over his shoulder, raising her hips high as he increased the tempo and pressure of his licks.  
"Dom!" she screamed his name in release, unable to hold back any longer.

The waves of pleasure rocking her body hadn't fully receded before he crawled up her body, her leg still hooked over his shoulder. He brought their bodies flush together before leaning down and claiming her lips once more. She moaned against his lips as she felt his fingers playing with her sensitive core once again. She shuddered as he slid a finger deep inside her, finding her wet and creamy from her tongue inside her mouth mimicked the movement of his finger. She moaned against his lips as he inserted another finger inside her, pushing deeper inside and increasing the tempo. She tore her lips from his as she begged breathlessly "Please, Dom." He looked at her with possessive eyes as he removed his fingers and shifted closer to her core. She looked down as he fisted his thick member in his hand and inserted the broad tip into her center. She groaned at the feel of him stretching her entrance almost beyond bearing.

She growled in irritation when he didn't go any further, "Dom!" He stared at her intensely with pupils dilated wide until it made his eyes dark. She cried out as he thrust hard once, burying myself to the hilt and making them one. She opened her eyes wide as she stared up at him, her body trying to adjust to the feel of him inside her after all those years. He filled her completely, stretching her wide almost to the point of pain.

He kept still, letting her body adjust. She was aware suddenly that she was panting hard like she had just run a marathon. All her attention and nerve endings were focused on where they were joined. A primal urge made her shift restlessly under him, resulting in glorious friction between their bodies. He sucked in his breath at her movement and they stared wordlessly at each for a long moment. Letty stared up at him, on her beautiful face, a fine sheen of sweat coating it making the hair around her face to dampen and curl slightly. He had been in control this whole time, but she sensed with the slightest word or action he would break and truly let down his guard. She brought her hands up to frame his face gently caressing.

He groaned before leaning down and kissing her wildly. Her eyes widened again as he began moving inside her. Slowly pulling out until the head of his member remained before thrusting abruptly forward. She moaned with each stroke as she buried her hands in his neck and shoulders to bring their lips together.

She gasped as he lifted her hips up to meet his every thrust. She dug the leg over his shoulder into his back to bring him closer to her body. The other leg she wrapped wantonly high around his waist. She held on tight as he increased the rhythm of his thrusts while stroking harder and deeper. With a particularly hard thrust, she went over the edge crying his name. Her entire body shuddered as she was swept in wave after wave of exquisite release. She opened her eyes and realized that she was crying in happiness. She met his dark eyes and realized that he hadn't reached his release yet. He pumped her with small strokes, grinding deep inside her to help enhance her orgasm. At meeting her glance, he brought his body down to hers, looping one arm under her hips and the other around her shoulder.

He buried his head against her neck and he started thrusting hard into her. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, feeling the deep thrusts into her needy core. She gasped as he kissed her neck against her hot spot as he increased the pumping motion of his hips. She cried out as he thrusts almost savagely into her, hitting that spot deep inside that made her go wild. She chanted his name as he pumped wildly into her, hitting her needy core with the broad head deep inside.

The force of his thrusts moved them back and forth. She arched her hips up to meet his as he pumped roughly into her. She cried out in release again as he dipped his fingers to press against her mound. His fingers caressed around her opening, already stretched completely by his thick member before rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
He brought them together with several more heady strokes before crying out.

"Letty!" The feel of his warmth released deep inside made her walls clench tight around him as she was sent over the edge once more to oblivion.

They both went limp allowing the shock waves to run it's course.

"I'm glad that hasn't changed." He panted beside her with a euphori grin.

"I know, screw everything. This plastic bubble is really working for us."


	11. Safe (1)

**Certain things are always yours.**

**Chapter eleven- Safe (1)**

The two lovers were playing footsie under the covers. Letty was reading a Physics journal and Dom was staring at her counting down the minutes when she would put it away declare it was boring.

"Stop staring, it's distracting."

"That's the point." He blatantly pointed out. She rolled her eyes and continued reading.

"Letty it's ten in the morning. On a Saturday. Is reading really the only thing you could think of doing?"

"I'm not any less of a nerd that I was before. I find these things really interesting."

"Well I get my joy from kissing you."  
He knocked the journal completely off the bed. She turned around with a curse on her tongue but he silenced her with his lips. She wasn't angry for a moment more. They wrinkled the bed sheets constantly fighting for dominance and who got to be on top. That lasted for almost an hour, neither relented until they heard the front door open. Positive that it was Vince or Mia Dom continued to explore Letty's mouth with his tongue and her body with his hands. Until they heard the unmistakable scolding voice of Lena Ortiz.

"Leticia Mayte Ortiz if you don't get your Puerto Rican-Dominican ass down here this next minute...lo juro!"

Dom froze and Letty sat up immediately. She ran out his room and he was on her tail. Lena was the scariest person Dom had ever met and although he had no idea what she was doing there he was going to welcome her with open arms.

"Ma?" Letty stood on top the stairs trying to make Dom's shirt longer but to no avail. If she even yawned Lena would be able to see her black thong. "Que estan haciendo aqui?"

"Que estan haciendo aqui. You didn't have the decency to tell me you were moving back here? I hear you quit your job and had to find out from Luke. That's unacceptable."

"Babe you didn't tell her you were coming home?" Dom was suddenly behind her, clad in only his pajama bottoms."

"Dominic. Let me get a good look at you."  
He was down the stairs in a moment and Lena was palming his face and squeezing his cheeks.

Letty found it all amusing. Her mother had always had a soft spot for Dom, even more since Lena had figured out that Dom was the one who encouraged her to go to Brown.

"I knew she'd be shacked up with you. Well don't just stand there Letty." She made it downstairs and embraced her mother. She had missed her, they'd grown even closer during her therapy. Lena had encouraged Letty to tell Dom but she had never picked up a phone and Lena didn't pressure her about it more.

"I told you I was coming to clean out the old house for renovations."

"Exactly, a two week job. It's been almost a month."  
Letty replied to her under her breath and in Spanish which gave Dom a hint. He left them and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He barely heard them murmuring in Spanish as he prepared to scramble eggs. Him and Letty hadn't eaten properly in a while. They were always drained from getting...reacquainted with each other and when their activities made them ravishingly hungry they only had energy to make a bowl of cereal. Lena would definitely make them keep their hands to each other.

He was happy Lena was visiting, it would be a way for him to get some information about Letty's condition. He couldn't bring it up without dampening the mood and the plastic bubble was his idea. She would remind him of that everytime she deflected his questions.

Their hushed whispers were gone and Lena came into the kitchen watching Dom whisk eggs like it was offensive.

"Get away from that Dominic." She slapped his hands away from the bowl and whisk and she took over.

"Where's Letty?"

"I sent her to put on some clothes. I suggest you do the same." She shooed him away with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Dom left her in the kitchen and walked in on Letty pulling a polo over her head.

"She's just staying for the weekend."

"Letty it's fine. You know I love Catalena. You forgot to tell Lena you quit your job?"

"You know I didn't forget. I didn't know how'd she take it. Turns out better than I thought she would."

"You don't regret do you?"

She shook her head no.

"The only thing I regret was not doing it earlier. I just have to get the things from my apartment into storage and then I'm officially all yours again."

"I like the sound of that." He pecked her lips and pulled away to pick up a t-shirt off the bed.  
They went downstairs together. Lena had prepared a balanced breakfast and Dom was positive she had pulled out some of the ingredients from her sleeve.

"Asi sentarse."

* * *

After breakfast the trio had moved to the living room where Lena had reminded them of all the times she had walked in on them making out and that it would not be the case for the weekend if Dom wanted to keep his manhood.

Letty was dozing off on herself until Dom carried her up the stairs and tucked her in.

"You always took good care of her." Lena commended him when he came back downstairs.

"She's just sleepy. She didn't get much sleep last night."  
Lena raised her hand stopping Dom before he tried to explain what he meant, she already knew.

"She told you everything?"  
Dom sat down next to her, leaning back and turning his head to look at her.

"She told me the technical stuff. Not how she felt emotionally. I don't think she wants to go back there and I can't force her to."

"If you asked me her brave face was all an act. She wanted nothing but to curl into a ball and cry. I think it took more out of emotionally than it did physically..."

"But?"

"But...she'd never admit it."  
Her words distressed Dom. Letty could have still been in pain and was just burying it with his kisses. Why wouldn't she let him in?


	12. Sound (2)

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and sorry if I didn't get back to you personally.**

**XO**

* * *

**Certain things are always yours.**

**Chapter twelve- Sound (2)**

The weekend passed painfully slow for Letty. Her mother at least liked what Letty was doing to the house and was pleased Mia was interested in buying it. That wasn't what had been bothering her. Dom was, or at least his mood shift was. It wasn't obvious but there wasn't much he could hide from her. She could tell he was pretending to be normal but something was worrying him. She saw it as plain as day on his face, in his walk. She heard it in his voice that something wasn't right with him. And if bothered him then it bothered her too.

Unsure of it was she refrained from saying anything until Lena left. As she closed the cab door for her mother her silence was taken off the table.

He was getting ready for work when she closed their bedroom door loud enough to get his attention. SHe could have gone about it with a more gentle approach but she wasn't a gentle person and neither was Dom.  
"Is there something you want to say to me?" She pressed her back against the door and watched him move around the room, he hadn't grasped the seriousness of her voice yet.

"Uh...I don't think so."

"You just seemed distant this weekend." She looked at the back of his as she spoke.

"Well Lena definitely stopped me from jumping your bones a few times this weekend but I'll be happy to make up for lost time right now."  
He looked up and saw the look on her face.  
"What's wrong?"

"I told you what's wrong...you seem distant."  
He sat down on the bed facing her behind the door. She folded her arms unconsciously and Dom knew it was a sign that said 'back the fuck off' but he did the opposite.

"If I'm being honest then you're the one who's being distant."

"Me?" She asked defensively.

"You won't tell me about your cancer."

"Not this again...Dom I already told you."

"You told me what was happening to your body but not how you felt about it. It's bad enough that I wasn't there but I feel like a stranger looking in and it shouldn't be that way with something that important in your life."

"I thought we were in a plastic bubble." She couldn't help that they sounded like a broken record.

"We agreed to be happy. And I am Letty but I don't think you are-not completely. I can't help but wonder how you are after having missed out on that hard time in your life I can't help but worry about what goes on in your head. If you're still hurting then I'm here now."

"I'm fine," She was irritated that her cancer has squeezed it's way into their bubble. She was sick of talking about it and thinking about it. SHe knew it was something Dom needed to get used to but she'd had enough. "I'm not in denial or anything...something bad happened to me. I just have to move on now. It's not a big deal."

"It's not that simple, you can't just bury your feelings."

"Burying my feelings was the only way I made it through college and it worked just fine then."

"Do you forgive me for that?" He approached her slowly. There was no other way he would no and since she brought it up every time they argued he had a guess at what her answer would be.

"I have to tell you something." She ignored his previous question. SHe planned on carrying it to her grave but she couldn't remember all the reasons why she had kept it from him.

"I got into Stanford too. When I read it in front of my mom I saw that I had gotten in so I ripped it up and she just assumed I didn't get in. I didn't want to go to college long before I had gotten that letter from Brown but you seemed so damn eager to ship me off to college.."

"Letty you could have stayed in California at least. Why didn't you stay?"

"I was so angry with you for sending me away to Brown I enrolled out of spite. I only regretted it when it was too late."

"Letty I can't believe you're telling me this now."

"I felt betrayed, all those things you said about us and forever-"

"I meant it." He said sternly. Dom felt like he was always telling her how much he loved her.

"Then why didn't you prove it. I'm so in love with you college seemed like a waste of time if it would take me away from you for that long."

"And I love you more!" He barked into her face. Letty swore he made the bedroom door vibrate. Veins pulsing and balled fist he got even closer to her,"if you could imagine how hard making that decision was you'd understand I was hurting just as much as you were, maybe more. Do you forgive me?"

On instinct she just slapped him across the face. Not completely sure where that extra burst of anger came from that made her want to cause him physical pain but she regretted the moment after. She reached out to his cheek a moment later and he snatched her hand in his with one tug she was flushed against him. She ignored the confused look in his eye and pulled him in for a kiss. She felt him rigid under her arms and knew he was hesitant. She couldn't blame him with all her mixed signals but she was trying to tell him something with her body and he soon realized what it was. He answered with equal fervent.

Dom made the next move and gripped her face in both his hands. He gently caressed her cheeks and probe her lips apart with his tongue. She tiptoed to meet him halfway and kissed him back with as much ardor as she could give.

Letty pulled back from him and soon they were both undressing, she stripped off her pants, he helped her out of her tank top and she pushed him on the bed once they were both naked.

She straddled him and pinned him under her knowing he was humoring her and could overturn without breaking a sweat whenever he wanted to.

She ran her fingers down Dom's chest, Letty stopped briefly to trace the outline of his stomach muscles. She continued lower and wrapped one hand around his erection firmly. She stroked his stiffness and gently lowered her mouth onto his flesh. She caressed the tip of him with her tongue, exploring the contours of his manhood, and then took him deep into her mouth.

Dom couldn't contain himself and cried out her name as she covered him almost completely. All thoughts about how different she was left his mind and he allowed the pleasure of her lips to consume him whole. He tangled his fingers through her hair, silently encouraging her not to stop. He became harder by the second, the way she made him feel, the things she was did with her mouth, he thought her goal in life was to drive him mad. His body began to throb as all the blood rushed towards his groin. He could feel the vibrations inside him, signalling a climax was near. Not wanting it to end so soon he stopped her and gasped.

Letty stopped all movement and raised her head to look at him. As she did, Dom gripped her roughly by the arms and slid down between her legs so that his shaft pulsed against the wet, heated flesh of her core. Without a moment's hesitation, he pushed into her, filling her with his sex. Letty moaned erotically and arched her back upwards as she adjusted to his size. She rocked back and forth slowly, and worked him deeper inside her. She traveled the length of his shaft, teasing him with every move she made. Her muscles gripped him and drew wordless cries from his lips. Dom cupped her breasts, circling her nipples with his thumbs, and felt the skin tighten in response to his touch. Their pace increased and Letty began to writhe against him with growing excitement. In an effort to take her over the edge, Dom drove into her with a power that shook them both.

A deep growl escaped from Letty's throat as the tremors of her orgasm took over. Unable to hold out any longer, Dom joined her as they came undone. They held tightly to one another as their bodies were rocked by the shock-waves of their climax. Gradually, the shuddering subsided and the world came back into focus.

Feeling drained and euphoric, Letty collapsed on Dom's chest while ripples of arousal continued to tingle through her tired limbs. Still buried deep inside her, Dom shivered as he felt the small aftershocks run through Letty's core. Dom finally pulled out of her and drew her to his side where she clung to him for dear life.

"What the hell was that?" He panted to her hair now lung to her shoulders with sweat,

"That was me forgiving you."She placed an open mouthed kiss on his chest. She was just too spent to recognize the change in his body.

"I'm glad we had this talk."

She fell silent but he heard soft chuckle before they drifted off.


	13. Luke Hobbs (1)

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter. I appreciate it, it really is the only motivation to write fanfiction. **

**XO**

* * *

**Certain things are always yours**

**Chapter thirteen- Luke Hobbs? (1)**

Mia was chasing Jack around the apartment trying to get him into the bath but he wasn't having it. Brian, Dom and Leon were enjoying beers in the kitchen while Letty and Vince were snuggled on the couch watching a soccer game. Dom knew it should have been at his house but nobody at seen it as a home in years. Letty had been working on that.

"Planning on coming back to the garage? Heard you quit that lab gig."

"It was more than a lab...gig, but yeah, I quit. Emailed my resignation letter. I wasn't planning to, figured I stay home and do nothing and let Dom do all the work. I don't exactly need the money and it's been a while since I got my hands dirty in engine grease."

"All the more reason to get your hands dirty in engine grease. Come in with Dom tomorrow. I'll give you a refresher course."

"I can't tomorrow, I have an appointment."

"Right."

"I'm your grease monkey Tuesday though."

"You'll be okay then?"

"It's a blood test not surgery I think I can manage."  
"Smartass." He nudged her off him. It didn't matter because Dom and the others joined them in the living room. He pulled Letty to him until she lay more on him than the actual couch.

"So..."

"So?" He whispered back.

"I have my check up tomorrow."

"Uhuh."

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Okay." He smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Letty couldn't break Dom's death grip on her hands in the waiting room at the hospital.

"I won't flee if you let go of my hand you know."

He looked down at their joined hands but didn't move to untangle their hands.

"I'm good this way."

If she was honest so was she. They fell silent out of boredom and waited fifteen more minutes until Letty met her new doctor.

"Luke mentioned you were beautiful but wow..."

"She is isn't she." Dom said pointedly and looked at Doctor Barrett. Letty pushed him to keep him from misbehaving.

"It's quite alright. Luke mentioned that I shouldn't be too friendly."

"Wait here." She told Dom.

"He can come in. It's not problem."

He followed them into the exam room. Letty had already rolled up her sleeve.

"Guess you know the drill by now."

Letty nodded, she was never fond of needles and no amount of pricks could normalize getting stuck in the arm with one so it was always something she'd have to prepare for.

She looked over at Dom with a small smile. He really did make things easier and she felt from there on she would have him in her corner. When she looked back to her side she realized the needle was already in her arm.

"I didn't even feel it."

"Luke told me to be gentle with his favorite patient. You're in good hands."

She really needed to talk to Luke, if he was under the impression that she was still coming back to him there would be no easy way to let him down. Especially now that Dom had heard his name more than once in less than an hour.

"There all done, I don't have to tell you-"

"To take it easy for the rest of the day, drink lots of fluid and eat some green leafy vegetables."

"Exactly. I'll see you next month if you're still in L.A." She slowly sat up and eased herself into a standing position.

She took Dom's hand as they walked down the hall. The tape from the small bandage on her forearm already irritating her to be itched.

"This Luke Hobbs must be a really good doctor."

When she looked over at him he was grinning.

"I didn't sleep with him."

"Didn't say you did."

"We did kinda sorta make-out though."

He nodded as they walked through the parking lot. "I figured something had happened. What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you shacked up with Doctor Hobbs?"

"Unfortunately he was no Dominic Toretto so it didn't get very far."

"So he knows your taken?"

"Not exactly..."

"It's complicated?"

"We're complicated, Luke and I are just a misunderstanding."

"Maybe you should clear it up...or I could."

She scoffed,"What are you going to do? Fly to New York and tell him to back off or else...you just might meet your match."

"What are you talking?"

"Nothing, I'll talk to him."

* * *

Vince invited Letty to the garage for a refresher that Tuesday but all he did was talk on his phone and joke over the hood of a car.

"So far V all you've reminded me about is that you have no luck when it comes to women."

"How'd you get that?"

"Whoever she is she hung up on you five times already. What'd you do?"

"Nothing,"

"Vince,"

"I may or may not have made out with her roommate."

"Then you're lucky she hasn't killed you yet."

"She'll get over it, her roommate came on to me."

"That's a shitty way of thinking."

"But you love me anyway..."

"Don't be so presumptuous," she teased and left him to his 'work' to check on Dom.

Dom was in the office, not working either. He was busily typing away on his laptop and oblivious to her presence.

"Don't any of you work during the day?"

He looked up from his laptop and turned it around so she'd see what he was looking at. Luke Hobb's bio.

"I've been distracted. I was just curious."

She was amused instead of aggravated. It'd been a while since she had made him that jealous. Two extremely jealous people with mean streaks had made for an interesting relationship. Neither of them were content until they'd branded their names on the others ass.

"Has your curiousity been settled now?"

He shook his head no, "Not really. This guy still thinks he still has a chance with you. Aren't we over all this, you're mine and that's the end of the story."

She leaned over his desk and closed down his laptop before settling in his lap. His arms latched around her waist and he lowered her down to his chest to kiss her. She clawed at his neck and gave him more of her when she heard him growl into her mouth. She could almost hear him screaming MINE...MINE...MINE as he claimed her with just his kiss.

"Me and Luke, we're done." She dropped her forehead to his and released the death grip she had around his neck.

"Then tell him that."

She sat up from him and began pacing the small office. She knew that she had to do it sometime, she couldn't lead him on. She didn't want to hurt the man who had helped her through her cancer, he literally held her hand.

"You want me to talk to Luke right?"

"Yes that was the point of this conversation."

"Then I'm going to New York."

Dom had a brief desire to tie her down in that instant.

"Relax, I'm obviously coming back. I'm just going to get my furniture in storage, tie up loose ends in New York and I need to talk to Luke. I may not be in love with him but I respect him and it's not something I want to do over the phone."

"Okay." He nodded slowly but his heart ached. Deep down, he couldn't help but feel like he was letting her walk out of his life again. He knew he shouldn't but he was afraid she wouldn't come back to him...just like last time.


	14. Over New York (2)

**A/N: Last chapter blues, it was going to be about three more chapters but I didn't really see the point. **

**I'm not sure when I'll be back on fanfiction I have finished the second chapter for My girl, his girl but not many people have taken interest in it so when I come back I'll finish it. And Love Shapes I'm planning on finishing it this week but I could be ahead of myself. I'm also going to post the first chapter for something I've been working on it's almost finished so I can post as I please.**

** I have an exam in January and I'm gonna focus on that and my non fiction writing but I do have a Christmas present for you readers and it involves the words *ANGST & Sequel* so by December month end I'll post it.**

***Big thanks to all the reviewers you really pushed me through these last chapters and I can't tell you how much I appreciate your reviews***

**XO**

* * *

**Certain things are always yours**

**Chapter fourteen- Over New York (2)**

Dom was a nervous wreck, he'd been watching Letty sit on her suitcase trying to close it for the last five minutes and he was hoping that she'd never get it closed. She was flying out by the end of the week and her leaving the first time had made him extremely anxious about seeing her leave a second time. The first time she got on a plane and left it almost killed him and it seemed to be doing the same this time around. All he had was her word she'd come back and he wasn't sure if that was enough to put his mind at ease.

"I have an idea," He looked over at her from his bed. She stopped her zipping and got up from the suitcase.

"What?"

"I can come with you."

"Dom I might be gone for at least two weeks. You don't want to shorthand the garage for that long."

"Fine, Easter is coming up. Business will be slow I'll come up the last week."

"Dom I know what you're trying to do and you don't have to worry."

"Can you blame me though?"

"No, I actually can't imagine what this must be like you but I think we're stronger than before. And I am coming back to you Dom."

He only relaxed when she stooped in front of him so he could see her eyes.

"I trust you, just hurry and get back okay."

"I will. Promise." She kissed him tenderly and he really did believe her but after all they'd been through he didn't feel comfortable with letting her go. And that spoke volumes on the status of their relationship.

"Good, I'm going to grab a shower then I can give you a going away present."  
He perked up at that. If it were one thing that would make him feel better was Letty's body.

He listened to the running shower. He hadn't moved from the bed. He kept staring at her suitcase in the corner of their room. Deja Vu was a bitch and she was slapping him in the face telling him the obvious.

She was drying her hair wearing nothing but his t-shirt when she came back into their room. She looked over at him and smiled as he made up his mind.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what? I don't have a look..."  
She climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you remember the day I found out you got into Brown?"

"Of course I remember it but why are you bringing up those bad memories?"

"A lot happened that day Letty..." He smoothed his hand over her hair and dragged them both up the bed. "I knew how much I loved you but that day it really scared me."

_Nothing beat the warmth of Letty's body next to his in Dom's opinion. His very world revolved around her and whenever they were intimate he'd have an overwhelming sense of content. Like nothing could make the moment better, nothing could destroy it._

_It was no secret that they were sleeping together, they'd try to hide it for a while but how much could really be hidden from parents. After they found out it was a priority that they were safe about it. In both their opinions uncomfortable trips to the clinic were worth it._

_When Catalena left the house it wasn't a surprise to see Dom heading there. All it'd take was one touch and they'd be held up in her room for half the day._

_They basked in glow and fatigue of the aftermath of their love. A thin floral sheet draped around Letty torso and loosely exposing her thighs. Dom had slipped on his boxers knowing Letty didn't share the covers, especially after sex._

_"Can you believe," he started twirling a strand of her dark hair between his fingers, "that we'll have this forever." He left open mouthed kisses on her shoulder and was rewarded with a soft moan._

_"I know, it's unlike anything..."_

_"Do you wanna be with me forever?" He felt her shift next to him so she was partially lying on him, legs entwined and head tilted up so she was meeting his eyes._

_"Are you asking me to marry you?"_

_"No, not yet anyway. You're only eighteen and you're mother will have my balls. I just want to know."_

_"Of course, you should know that babe."_

_"One more thing,"_

_"What's that?"_

_"If I'm proposing, you'll know. You wouldn't have to ask."_

_"I'll remember that."_  
_She rolled off the bed and wrapped herself in her floral bedspread. Dom grunted softly when he missed the warmth of her body._  
_"I'm making a trip to the kitchen, want anything?"_

_"Just water, thanks."_  
_She nodded and pulled the sheet tighter around her body, she was fully wrapped when she got up and closed her bedroom door behind her. Dom rolled over to her side of the bed and stretched his body. His legs were longer than hers and he accidentally knocked over the pile of books off the trunk she kept at the base of her bed. He reluctantly got up to pick them up. He found the nerdy side to Letty extremely attractive. Leave it to Letty to have college text books on neuro science and Physics on her trunk. He picked up the heavy text book shaking his head when a white envelope fell out Sighing in frustration he set the books down in the order something like she had them before and picked up the envelope. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. Brown University was printed to the far right. The Letter was already opened and although his instincts told him what it said he still scrambled it open and browsed the letter._

_Congratulations._

_Leticia Ortiz._

_Accepted!_

_The blur of words made sense. And it felt like solid ground beneath his feet was being shook by an earthquake off the scale._

_The door creaked open and he still held the letter tightly in his hands._

_"What the hell is this Letty?" He yelled, he promised her once he wouldn't do it and try and control his temper but he found the letter grounds for dismissal. Letty herself looked surprise to see the letter in his hands and clenched the glass of water tightly in her hands. Her eyes glazed over with tears and her mouth hung open intent on saying something but nothing came out._

_"Letty I swear if you don't answer me..."_

_"My mom applied for me." She answered softly setting the glass down on her desk. "I told her I didn't get in." She clamped her lips together tightly evading his gaze._

_"A frickin' Ivy League Letty!"_

_"I don't want to go Dom. Those places aren't for me. I'm staying here so we could be together."_

_He dropped the envelope and stormed toward her behind the door. "I am not not letting you throw away your future for me."_

_"Dom you are my future. I'm staying." She folded her arms defensively as if her mind was made up._

_"Letty this is Brown! Your mother has been working two jobs since you were five years old so she could pay for your education. Did you lie about Stanford too?"_

_"No, I didn't." She sighed frustrated and rubbed her forehead, "I guess they thought I wasn't a right for the school or something I don't know. Dom what do you think will happen to us if I go. You think we'll work out with that long distance bullshit? I'm staying for us, because our relationship is more than a teenage fling. I thought you wanted to be with me forever?"_

_"I never said that-"_

_"Dom, don't do this."_

_"You're not throwing away your life for me. If you don't tell your mother you got in, I will."_

_"Dom you can't make me leave. Neither can my mother. Baby we could still be together." She held him by his neck forcing him to see the sincerity in her eyes._

_Dom was at loss for words. Things were perfect yesterday. He didn't know how everything went to shit in the blink of an eye. If he'd never found that acceptance letter then maybe everything would have played out the way he wanted it too. But part of him wasn't content with her keeping it from him. He couldn't let her throw away her life to rot with him._

_"This isn't working out Letty."_

_"You can't break up with me." She was crying and held onto his shoulders so he'd look at her but he couldn't._

_"I was going to anyway."_

_"Stop lying Dom, just stop."_

_"I have to go."_

_"You can't leave me Dom. You can't!" She yelled at him as he gather his clothes_

_"I have to do what's best for you and I'm not it. If I'm the one making you want to throw away a college education then you should stay as far away from me as possible."_

_"Dom no, you're good for me. I promise."_

_"You have to go to college, make your mom proud, make me proud."_

_"I'm telling you we won't survive if I leave. And I'm not picking college over you."_

_"Then I'll pick for you." He shook her hands off his shoulder and walked out of her room._

"I told you that when the time came you'll know."

"Know what?"

"Shh..." He shushed her with his finger over her lips. Once she'd stopped her questions he cupped her chin with his hand and made sure he had her full attention.

"Marry me..."

"Wait, what?"

"Marry me..."

"Dom what are you doing?" She shot up in bed next to him. Her heart was beating erratically and he seemed cool as a cucumber.

"What I should have done eight years ago. I'm not letting you get on that plane with you just being my girlfriend...so could you just say yes before my heart explodes."

A smile broke out on her face and it just put him at ease. There was a chance that'd she'd say no but when she looked at him the way she did, he didn't think she would.

"Yes. Duh." She jumped him and smothered his words with her kisses. She felt him smiling against her lips and she just melted into him. How the fuck could she love him that much? She'd be a damn fool if she didn't know that he loved her beyond measure too.

"We'll get you a ring first thing tomorrow." He was allowed to say when she pulled away from him. He wrapped her tighter in his arms and didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon.

* * *

Mia was doing a mixture of slapping Dom on his chest and hugging him as she carried on about how he could get engaged without telling her. Of course she felt like they needed to have an engagement party to make things official but Dom and Letty were trying their hardest to get out of it.

"Fine Mia, we'll have an engagement party but it'll have to be after I get back. I leave Friday."

"You don't have to do anything I'll take care of it."

"Nothing to big Mia. Keep it simple."

Vince and Dom looked at Letty with incredulous stares. Surely Mia would go over the top and ignore Letty's warning. Apparently she had forgotten some things over the years.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it low key."

"And I'll make sure she keeps it low key." Brian said from behind her. Letty flashed him a grateful smile and opened her arms for his hug. "Congratulations again Letty."

"Thanks blondie." He chuckled and released her. "I'm not ever going to get away from that nickname am I?"

"Depends?"

"On..."

"Plan on dying your hair anytime soon?"

"I should go," He realized Letty could tease him all day to no end, "I'm taking the party planner with me." Mia barely heard him. Her slender fingers were all over her phone already making arrangements for the party.

"Yeah we're leaving too, since the boss doesn't actually do any work we gotta pick up the slack." Leon looked over at Dom but he was too busy staring at Letty to notice.

"Call me before you go to New York." Vince said before leaving and Letty nodded. She hugged Leon goodbye and he followed Vince out. Brian had finally gotten Mia to loosen her hold around her phone to get her out of the house and the newly engaged couple were the only ones left.

"They all took it well." He stated as she retreated to the kitchen. He followed and watched her idly open the fridge only to close it a moment later.

"Yeah they did. I think Lena cried when I told her but I couldn't be sure what I was hearing apart from her screams."

"I wish pop was here. But I guess he knew this day would come eventually."

"I'm sorry that he's not too. You know I was here for his funeral."

She turned around to him and understood why he looked perplexed.

"But I called Lena, she said you had midterms."

"I blew it off. I couldn't not come. It was Tony."

"I would have seen you Letty."

He still didn't believe that she was there.

"You were wearing that navy blue shirt I bought you and your father's black tie. You and Vince held Mia's hand through the entire service."

Recognition flashed in his eyes and he reached for her. She leaned into him and and he secured them as he leaned against the counter.

"Why didn't you let me know you were there."

She shrugged, "a lot of reasons, I didn't really know what was going on with us. I didn't want to bring drama at Tony's funeral. I guess I didn't know how you'd react. I just didn't want to complicate things especially on a day like that."

"I would have loved to see you that day." He leaned down so he was only inches from her face.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Make it up to me," He caressed the back of her neck and waited to feel the goosebumps on her arms. He smiled to himself as her eyes closed and soft hiss escaped his lips.

"Dom you should be at work."

"Mhm." He hummed softly as he trailed warm kisses on her neck slowly making his ways up to her.

Nipping at her bottom lip he heard her moan and that was all it took for her to flip his switch. He spun them around so she was pinned to the kitchen counter. Without waiting for her to open up, he forced her lips apart instead, anxious to taste her. He moaned in pleasure when his tongue found hers. Letty could feel her limbs become potty at his taste.

He put his hands under her arms and hoisted her up onto the counter, his lips never leaving hers. He used his hands to unbuckle her shorts and she lifted her bottom to make it easier for him. One forceful tug and her panties were off with them, he threw them to the floor before reaching between her legs, slipping two fingers inside of her.

She was hot, wet, and ready for him even before his lips met hers. He began to move his fingers in a swift pace while his thumb rubbed circles onto her clit. He pulled his lips from hers and moved to her neck, kissing her pulse point then starting a path down the neckline of her black tank, he pulled it down below one of her breasts with his free hand, mentally thanking her for not wearing a bra. A moan that clearly indicated longing tumbled out of her lips; he brought his lips down to her hardened nipple. She whimpered as she felt his teasing tongue flick out of his mouth before he began to suck hard and she moved herself to move closer to him.

He kissed his way to the other, using his tongue to trace a path around her nipple before covering it with his mouth and sucking, this time more gently than before. But the hand between her legs kept up its pace. Letty felt her need for him almost unbearable and feral like. She reached the waistline of his dark jeans pants and undid them; he pushed his pants down to his knees along with his boxers. He positioned himself at her opening, and then paused he contemplated using a condom but decided against it. She dug her nails into his shoulder prompting him to get inside her. He drove into her, giving her exactly what she wanted. He was pulsing inside her, his size filling her completely. She leaned back and grunted softly when her head thumped against the cupboard behind her. Without missing a beat, she adjusted her hips slightly so she could take more of him. She clamped her fingers together at the back of his neck rubbing his neck slowly and her ankles at his lower back. He felt her knees tighten on his waist, a sure that sign she was getting ready to come.

He moved slower, a form of him begging her to wait for him as she lifted her hips time and again to meet his thrusts. He didn't want it to be over so quickly although he knew he could have her anytime he wanted. He needed, wanted it to last. Dom felt her walls tighten around him. It was as if every muscle in her body was throbbing and he could feel it as he stroked in and out of her. He bit her lower lip and could feel the sweat breaking out on his forehead as he forced himself to keep going.

He felt his control slipping away from him; his mouth swooped down for capture again. He lifted his hand to the back of her head and kissed her so soundly her head was forced backwards but the knuckles of his hand hit the cupboard, sparing her the soft blow this time. Dom brought his hips back so he was just inside of her, and then drove forward one last time with a groan. He felt his release as she cried out his name and stayed inside of her for a few moments longer before removing himself. He reached down to pull his pants up, concentrating on fastening them. He stayed where he was, not allowing her to move which she didn't mind.

"Now I can go to work." He pecked her lips and ran up the stairs to get ready. Letty had to peel herself off the kitchen walls before she even sat up. She felt dizzy and didn't think she would be able to stand on her legs if she got down from the counter. When he left the house she was still sitting on the counter fanning herself with mittens that had laid beside her. She returned the smirk Dom sent her before he left.

* * *

Letty had been practicing what she wanted to tell Dom but the moment she saw him walking down the hall to greet her her mind had gone blank.

"Missed you." He picked her off her feet like she was a doll and spun her around in the air. "You look amazing." He meant it generally and from a health point of view. Not only had her mood brightened up but she had gained back a lot of weight and her hair was growing even faster.

"You're glowing."

"Thanks Luke, it's good to see you. Missed my doctor."

"How's Doctor Barrett?"

"He's good, taking good care of me. I'll be fine."

"I know but it doesn't stop me from worrying." He took her hand in his and she allowed it. The greeting had thrown her off and she realized she would miss him. They walked to his office where she waved his friendly secretary before the nerves bubbled over.

"Are you happy to be back?"

She nodded and dried her sweaty palms on her jeans. He leaned on his desk in front of her and tipped her chin up so he'd see her face.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"Right. Men love hearing those words from the women their in-interested in." He frowned at her and she kept quiet. "You don't want to be with me do you?"

"I don't know how to make you feel better without sounding cliche."

Rubbing his face with his palms he tried but he couldn't wipe the disappointment off his face.

"I'm sorry Luke. But there was someone else back home and we're just too...I don't know how to describe it."

"You two are going to try the long distance thing?"

She bit her inner lip before answering. His ears didn't have to sag for her to know he wasn't enjoying their conversation.

"I've moved back home. I've been here a couple days. I'm getting the rest of my clothes and moving my furniture into storage until I figure out what to do with them. I'm leaving next week."

"Wow. I didn't think it could get worse..."

"Luke I'm sorry that I let you down."

"You didn't, don't feel bad." He clasped her hands before they made another trip down her legs. "You look happy Letty. And healthy. It's obviously good for you. I just can't say I'm not disappointed -or sad."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Hate you? No. But if he hurts you just call me and I'll kick his ass for you."

"I don't doubt it and while I think it'll be very interesting to see I can his ass myself."

"So is this a goodbye?"

"I dunno. It doesn't have to be. At risk of sounding cliche, we can still be friends."

"At risk of sounding like a dick I don't want to be your friend. I want you and I'm sure that L.A guy feels the same way. Some of Letty is good but all of you is amazing and I don't think I can settle for just good."

Letty understood that. She appreciated him being honest and up front with her, it didn't make her feel any better but at least she could put it behind her. Everything was finished, she was done with New York.

She hugged him before she left and told him that she was always one phone call away if he changed his mind. She'd never forget him and how he helped her. The minute she stepped out of the office she dug into her pocket and slipped on her engagement ring. She thought she'd omit that part in case he took it badly. Looking down at her ring she smiled and thought about how she couldn't wait to get home to her fiance.

* * *

The engagement party happened one week after Letty got back home from New York. Mia did overdo the decorations and tons of food but she did keep it small in terms of attendance. There wasn't many more people apart from the team. A few workers from the garage and some family friends that Letty had missed while she was in New York. They were all seated around rectangle tables with teal tablecloths. Letty didn't mind it but Mia took the liberty of putting up teal balloons and teal center pieces. If she closed her eyes she feared she'd see the color too.

Luckily nothing could bother her too much with Dom holding her hand.

"As the best-man," Vince began and Dom regretted telling him he could give a speech, "I am obligated to give a speech about the happy-horny couple." They all laughed but Vince shook his head careful not to tip the champagne in his glass. "You think I'm joking but I'm dead serious. Those two can't keep their hands off each other. Everybody here who's seen them together know what I'm talking about." He pointed at Dom and Letty with his free hand.

"Try and keep it in your pants you two. Anyway. I've known them almost all my life and there's no way that they can't be together. I think you're the only two people who can take eight year breaks from each other's lives and reconnect after so long. It's amazing and finally I wanna toast to an inevitable long ass marriage."

Everyone lifted their glasses for the toast and applauded Vince.

"So when do you want to do this?" Dom said to Letty.

"What get married?"

"Yes get married. Did you forget this is our engagement party?"

"I don't know. I actually didn't think about all this when I said yes. I don't know how to plan a wedding. Nothing about that sounds fun."

"You could always dump it on Mia."

"I know but is that really fair?"

"Sure it is. She's like an unpaid wedding planner. She lives for that kind of stuff. It's not like she won't be happy to plan our wedding."

"Say it again..."

"Our wedding."

She pulled him down to her lips by the tie he wore and kissed him gently ignoring Vince's '_see what I mean'_.


End file.
